Jeune louve, louvettes
by Canelle
Summary: quelques année après suikodenII, Sasarai retrouve jilia blight à Harmonia, dans des circonstances etranges. qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue? et surtout...aimetelle encore Jowy? histoire complete
1. rencontre

Jeune louve, louvettes.  
  
Note de l'auteur: Voila, cette fic est née d'une idée etrange qui me troote dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Et comme j'ai une heure de libre, je vais essayer de l'écrire, je ne sais même pas si je vais aller au bout..c'est un essai. C'est lié à suikoden II, sans tenir compte des événements du III.  
  
Chapitre1: souvenir  
  
Il se souvenanit un peu d'elle. Il l'avait rencontré, quelques années auparavant, pendant la guerre. Elle lui avait été présentée comme la soeur cadette de Lucas Blight. Son nom...ah, oui, Jilia. Jilia Blight. Ils s'étaient salué poliment.   
Lui, il était ici pour mener les renforts Harmonian et aider le prince Lucas à prendre le chateau de L'armée de la Libération. Elle, elle tenait son role de princesse. Elle aurait été plus à sa place dans un chateau, mais elle était là, dans la tente de commandement. Elle l'avait accueillie poliment.  
Jilia: "Soyez le bienvenu, Général Sasarai. Soyez remercié au nom de Highland pour l'aide que vous nous apportez."  
Sasarai: "Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Dame Jilia."  
  
Puis il avait commencé à parler avec les autres capitaine et généraux.  
  
Mais il avait continué à la regarder de temps en temps du coin de l'oeil. Elle était très belle. Une peau blanche, des cheveux noirs très long, et surtout des grands yeux verts. Un vert d'émeraude. Des yeux brillants, plein de vie, trahissant un caractère passioné. Un caractère passioné bridé, lissé, caché derrière un masque de poupée de porcelaine et des manières courtoises.  
Puis, Sasarai avait appris qu'elle était fiancée à un jeune général Highland: Jowy Atréides.   
Il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis. Après il y avait des batailles, et sa rencontre avec un étrange mage du Vent, Luc, qui lui ressemblait exactement...et qui semblait avoir une dent particulière contre lui.  
Il s'était téléporté d'urgence à Crystal Valley pour echapper à la fureur destructice du vent. Puis il n'était plus revenu à Highland.   
  
Maintenant Highland n'existait plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu la princesse.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, elle était face à lui.  
  
Il la reconnaissait...


	2. farouche

chapitre2:farouche.  
  
Il la reconnait. Il reconnait ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts passionés. Mais plus rien ne reste de la princesse calme et courtoise d'autrefois.   
  
Sasarai avait été envoyé dans les montagnes au Nord accompagné d'un régiment pour chasser un groupe de bandits qui s'y était réfugié après avoir pillé une ville de province. Mais en arrivant aux portes de leur repaire, les militaires Harmonian avaient trouvés la porte grande ouverte, sans personne pour leur barrer le passage. Ils étaient entré. Ils n'avaient trouvés que des pièces vides et silencieuses. Pas un bruit ne resonnait dans les salles. IL n'y avait pas ame qui vive dans le fortin. Pendant que les soldats prenaient possession des lieu, Sasarai était monté à l'étage à la recherche des salles de commandements.   
  
Et c'est là qu'il l'avait trouvée.   
Elle était debout immobile au centre de la pièce, elle semblait écouter quelque chose. Pendant une seconde d'éternité, il l'avait regardée sans bouger ni prononcer un mot. Elle avait la peau tojours aussi blanche et lisse, ses cheveux noirs flotaient librement jusqu'à ses reins. Ses vetements seuls 'avait surpris. Elle ne portait qu'une tunique verte et beige, brodée de motifs. Et rien d'autre. Ni pantalon, ni jupe, ni chaussures, ni manteau, pourtant elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid ambiant.   
  
Oui, c'est elle, c'est bien Jilia Blight, l'ancienne princesse de Highland.  
Toujours sur le coup de la surprise, Sasarai balbutie: "Hum..Dame Jilia...que..?"  
Elle sursaute au son de sa voix et tourne la tête vers liu, plongeant ses yeux d'émeraude dans les yeux aigue-marine du jeune général. Le contact est bref. Elle se retourne et bondit souplement par la fenètre ouverte. Sasrai se précipite, mais en se penchant par l'ouverture, il ne voit que les arbres et les buissons.  
Elle a disparu.  
  
Personne d'autre que lui n'a vu la jeune femme. Sasarai penserai presque avoir révé, tellement cette rencontre avait été fugitive...   
Pourquoi était-elle là? Qu'était-elle devenue après la chute de Highland? Pourquoi s'était elle enfuie en le voyant? A ces nombreuses questions s'ajoutaient celle concerant leur mission: Où étaient passé les brigands qu'ils recherchaient?


	3. premiers résultats

chapitre 3: premiers résultats  
  
Le général Harmonian et ses troupes s'installèrent dans l'ancien fortin des bandits, et commencèrent les recherches dans les montagnes envirronantes. Mais sans grand résultat. La progression était difficile dans le terrain accidenté, les foret étaient hostilles et les monstres nombreux.  
  
Après une dure journée de recherche, Sasarai rentre au fortin rediger ses rapports de mission. Ila peu à raconter. Pas de résultalt, pas de piste. La troupe de bandit semble s'être volatilisée au niveau du fort. UN fois sa lettre terminée, il l'attache à la patte d'un jeune oiseau brun, puis ouvre la fenètre. L'oiseau volera tout droit jusqu'à la capitale, Crystal Valley, pour transmettre ses conclusions.   
Ce travail achévé, Sasarai s'appuit sur sa table et laisse ses pensée revenir à son deuxième problème: Jilia Blight.  
Elle aussi a disparu sans laisser de traces.Sasarai laisse échapper à haute voix:" Cette foret doit être maudite, peut-être que je finirai aussi par disparaitre avec tout mes hommes..."  
"ce serait une grande perte pour l'empire."  
Sasarai sursaute en entendant la voix. Il relève la tête brusquement et découvre en face de lui une jeune femme en uniforme bleue: Lena. Une de ses agents préférées.   
C'est une jeune femme de 25 ans, blonde et yeux bleu, caractèristiques des grandes familles. Elle accompli toujours son travail à la perfection, et son caractère déterminé et aggressif plait beaucoup à Sasarai.  
Le ton ironique de sa voix fait sourire le jeune général. Sasarai: "Dame Léna, vous êtes enfin arrivée. Asseyez-vous. Avez vous fait bon voyage?"  
Lena: "Nous avons eut souvent à combattre des monstres, mais nous avons pu atteindre le fortin sans pertes, Seigneur Sasarai. "  
Sasarai: "Avez vous les renseignements que je vous avais demandé de trouver?"  
Lena:"Oui."  
La jeune femme fait une preuve peuse, le remps de sortir de son sac un dossier bleu et de le feuilleter, avant d'en resumer le contenu à Sasarai.  
Lena: "Après la bataille de L'Renouille, Jilia blight s'est enfui à Highland, accompagnée de la fille adoptive de son époux, appélée Pilika. Elle ont toutes les deux trouvées refuge dans une maison qui avait été préparée à leur intention dans le ville de Liline. Elles y ont vécu trois mois, avant de disparaitre mystèrieusement. Personnen'a eut de nouvelle depuis. J'ai contacté la famille Atréide, qui a récupéré la maison et les biens de Jilia après sa disparition, mais je n'ai rien put tirer d'eux."  
Sasarai: "Ont-ils un lien avec la disparition de Jilia?"  
Lena:"A priori non. Elle n'avait eut aucun contact avec eux. Mais je ne penses pas qu'ils souhaiteraient la voir réapparaitre maintenant."  
Sasarai: " Ils devraient lui rendre ce qui lui appartient si jamais elle le reclamait..."  
Lena: "Par contre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle concernant son mari, Jowy. Il est parti vers l'ouest depuis 3 ans, c'est tout ce qu'on sait."  
Sasarai: "C'est étrange de retrouver cette jeune dame dans cette foret, et son comportement aussi etait...curieux...."  
Lena: "Seigneur Sasraai, dois-je poursuivre l'enquète ici?"  
Sasarai:" Oui. Mais discretement."  



	4. suite de l'enquete

**chapitre 4: suite de l'enquète**

Léna fait toujours un excellent travail et Sasarai n'a jamais eut à regretter de l'avoir choisie comme assistante. Une fois encore, il lui fait confiance dans la menée de son enquète....mais les résultats le surprennent un peu.   
Sasarai: "vous dites que depuis près de 2 ans,il y a eut plusieurs disparition mystèrieuse dans cette région, et que plus personne ne met les pieds dans cette foret...?"   
Léna: "Oui. Elle est appellé La Louvière par les gens d'ici. Et ils disent qu'un dieu y réside, que quicquonque y entre n'en ressort plus indemne. Il y a eut, paraît-il, un homme qui en est revenu...fou, après y avoir passé trois jours."   
Sasarai: "Mais pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été signalé aux autorités?"   
Léna: "Les gens d'ici sont des citoyens de troisième classe, et ils n'ont guère confiance en Notre gouvernement. Je n'ai pu entendre ces informations qu'en me faisant passer pour une marchande étrangère."   
Sasarai: "Je foule les terres d'un dieu, et je n'en ai même pas conscience..."   
Le ton de Sasarai est moqueur. Puis il redevient sérieux.   
Sasarai:" et à propos de Jilia Blight?"   
Léna: "Personne ne l'a vue, ni se souvient d'elle. Ou du moins personne n'a voulu me le dire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'ont pas tout dit... et...ah, oui, un détail important. Je pense qu'il y a des sacrifices humains pour ce dieu."   
Sasarai: "Hm, c'est sérieux. si c'est le cas, l'Eglise va faire une enquète...."   
Léna: " Et pour les disparitions mystèrieuse?"   
Sasarai: "Cette foret est un véritable trou noir......... En réalité, elle est surtout très dangereuse, et je parierai qu'il ne s'agit que de morts accidentelles..."   
Léna: "Même les 500 bandits? ils ont Tooooous été mangé tout cru par le Grand Méchant Loup? Alors vous devriez vous sauver pour ne pas être mangé aussi."   
Sasarai: "Le grand méchant loup ne mange que les enfants pas sage, Léna. Il ne me mangera pas."   
Lena soupire. Etre l'assistante du Général Sasarai n'est pas toujours une tache reposante...surtout qu'il n'a jamais conscience des risques qu'il prend.... 

un garde frappant à la porte attire leur attention sur d'autres préoccupation: des troupes supplementaires viennent d'arriver, pour quadriller la zone plus efficacement.   
Sasarai: " Bon, il va falloir organiser différement les recherches..du travail supplémentaire en perspective... Léna, vous prendrez avec vous un quart des hommes et vous les conduirez tout au Nord du massif, en passant par l'exterieur de la foret. Vous installerez un campement dans cette zone. "   
Lena: "Seigneur Sasarai, est ce que je dois envoyer mes resultats à Crystal Valley?"   
Sasarai reste songeur un moment. Il ne souhaite pas avoir des inquisiteurs menant leur propres enquêtes dans le secteur. Ils sont toujours si désagréable avec les populations qu'ils risquent de lui compliquer la tache...   
Sasarai: "Non, attendons d'avoir plus d'éléments.... Pour en revenir à notre recherche, Vous explorerz la zone à l'ouest du campement. Je laisserai une partie de la garnison au fortin, et avec le reste je remonterai vers le Nord, pour finir par rejoindre votre campement."   
Léna: " Vous allez traverser la montagne?"   
Sasarai: "Si c'est possible, je le ferais. Mais je crains de devoir la contourner partiellement. C'est ennuyeux. J'avais demandé qu'on m'envoie une division d'alpiniste pour essayer d'attendre ce sommet, mais l'administration n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer de simple fantassins... Tant pis."   
Léna: "Ca coute cher, les alpinistes..."   
  



	5. chasseur

**chapitre 5: Chasseur**

Léna est parti maintenant depuis quelques jours, et un faucon dréssé apporte à Sasarai la nouvelle de l'installation du campement au Nord. Laissant le commandement du fortin à un jeune capitaine, Dios, Sasarai accompagné d'une troupe réduite s'enfonce profondement dans la foret. Leur objectif est de monter le plus haut possible dans la montagne, puis d'atteindre le camp de Léna. 

La progression est lente et difficile, malgré le travail important de débroussaillage et de chasse effectué depuis leur arrivée dans cette foret. Plus les soldats grimpent le long des pentes de la montagne, plus l'angoisse monte. Les foret qui recouvrent les pentes sont trop sombres, trop silencieuses...mais on sent des yeux qui les regardent, des créatures qui vivent là et qui sont hostiles à leur intrusion. Dans un silence morose, les soldats dressent le camp pour la nuit au milieu d'un bosquet de sapin. Même Sasarai n'est pas aussi détendu qu'à l'acoutumé. L'etrange athmosphère de cette foret lui pèse. 

"Alerte! On nous espionne!!" le cri d'une sentinelle electrise les soldats qui se précipitent pour encercler l'intrus. De l'action pour évacuer leurs peurs. Sasarai fait reculer les hommes rendus aggressifs par l'angoisse pour mieux évaluer l'intrus.   
C'est un homme, qui semble jeune au premier abord, entierement vetu de noir. Ses longs cheveux blonc sont attaché en une natte lâche dans son dos, et il est armé de deux épée. Il a l'air calme, mais ses yeux font tressaillir Sasarai. Deux yeux de couleurs différentes, deux yeux à la fois séducteur et moqueur. Deux yeux de prédateurs, qui regardent Sasarai avec attention, sans craindre les épées et les lances des soldats qui l'entourent.   
Il est fort, se dit Sasarai.   
Sasarai: "Qui êtes vous?"   
l'homme: "Je m'appelle Yuber."   
Sasarai réfléchit._Yuber....ah, oui, un général qui a participé à la guerre entre les highlands et la répulique... J'en ai entendu parler lors d'un conseil. Le bruit cours qu'il est porteur d'une Vraie Rune, mais... nous n'avons aucune preuve, et personne ne sait jamais où le trouver...._   
Sasarai: "Que venez vous faire dans cette foret?"   
Yuber: "J'ai entendu dire que des monstres particulierement puissant y avait élu domicile. Et j'ai pensé que ça ferait..une interressante partie de chasse."   
Le sarcasme dans la voix de Yuber n'echappe pas à Sasarai. _On dirait qu'il sait ce qui se passe ici._   
Sasarai: "Cette zone a été interdite au civil pendant que nous effectuons des recherche. Je vous demandes de nous suivre. Vous resterez sous notre surveillance jusqu'à notre sortie de la foret."   
Yuber: " Je suis un peu préssé par le temps, ma proie risque de m'échapper... Vous avez donc de la chance, je ne vous combattrez pas aujourd'hui."   
Sur ces paroles, il disparait, laissant les soldats décontenancé. _Ce n'est pas une téléportation ordinaire..._

La nuit se poursuit sans autre perturbation, mais Sasarai ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Une foret étrange, une femme étrange, et maintenant un homme étrange.... ça fait beaucoup pour être une simple coincidence.   
  



	6. perturbation

  
**chapitre 6 :perturbation******

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, mais ses chauds rayons ne parviennent pas à traverser l'épaisse couverture de feuillage et de lianes. Les soldats progressent dans une semi-pénombre et dans un froid de plus en plus mordant. Ils ont réussi à gravir un tiers de la montagne à peine, mais ils ne parviennent as à aller plus haut, des crevasses, des falaises, des ronciers denses et des éboullis semblent leur condamner l'accès au sommet. Minés par la tension nerveuses, les hommes sont fatigués, et Sasarai sait qu'il va devoir donner l'ordre de redescendre vers le camp de Léna. 

Une clairière et une source d'eau vive donne l'occasion d'une halte à la troupe. Dans le silence lourd de la foret, les hommes se désaltèrent sans même oser parler. Rien ne bouge autour d'eux, mais la menace pèse. Et soudain éclate! Surgissant de partout des nuées d'animaux affolés envahissent la clairière. Il courent et se heurtent, s'attaquent entre eux et s'attaquent aux soldats. La panique est totalle. Aussi affolé que les animaux, les hommes se battent ou fuient dans le plus grand désordre. Bouscullé par une veritable rivière de rongeur, Sasarai a basculé dans un roncier proche et il a perdu de vue sa troupe. Accroch" par des ronces aussi épaisse que ses bras, il essaye de se dégager, quand son attention est attirée par une scène se déroulant juste un peu plus bas. 

Sur une étroite corniche située en contrebas du roncier dans lequel Sasarai s'est emmélé, il reconnait deux silhouettes familières. La première est celle de Yuber. il tourne le dos à Sasarai et pointe son épée sur une petite forme recroquevillée sur le sol. En face de lui, à quelque mètres, Jilia est debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur Yuber. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent d'un pouce, les muscles tendus, près a réagir au moindre mouvement de l'autre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'est aperçu de la présence de Sasarai.   
En observant mieux, Sasarai remarque que la forme par terre est un enfant aux cheveux bruns en bataille, vétu d'une tunique rose.... Peut-être Pilika... pense Sasarai...Yuber la tient en otage. Que veut-il de Jilia?   
La voix de Yuber vient lui fournir la réponse: "Alors, Jilia, Tu te rends? Ou sinon cette gamine..."   
là, Sasarai réagit. Sa bague lance un projectile magique sur Yuber par derrière. Mais Yuber a entendu de crépitement caractéristique de la magie dans son dos et a esquivé le coup. Sasarai profite de l'eloignement momentané entre Yuber et sa cible pour se téleporter au milieu d'eux. Il attrape la fillette à terre et se téléporte de nouveau, évitant de justesse la lame de Yuber. Il réapparait à Coté de Jilia stupéfaite et l'attrapes avant de se téléporter à nouveau près de la source où sa troupe avait fait halte.   
  



	7. retour

**chapitre 7: retour.**

Il retrouve là une partie de ses hommes, qui ont réussi à survivre à la folie des animaux. Il y a de nombreux morts, et des disparus. Les animaux ont l'air de s'être calmé. Sasarai donne l'ordre de retraite immédiat. Toujours portant Pilika et trainant Jilia derrière lui, il prend la tête de la troupe, et entreprend de descendre le plus vite possible.   
Pressé de quitter cette foret, les hommes marchent à vive allure. Sasarai est aux aguets, guettant la présence de Yuber, mais il ne semble pas les suivre. Il sent sa main tirée en arrière et se retourne pour faire face à deux grands yeux verts.   
Jilia "Seigneur Sasarai, excusez-moi, mais vous me faites mal. pouriez vous me lacher?"   
Sasarai: "Ah, ah, oui, excusez ma rudesse..."   
Il la lache et elle accellère un peu l'allure pour se mettre à son niveau, courant à moitié. Elle est vetue d'une simple tunique, comme lors de leur précendente rencontre, mais elle a des bottes aujourd'hui. Sasarai voit avec fascination ses jambes soutenir sans peine le rythme de la troupe.   
Jilia: "Hm, seigneur Sasarai...."   
Le jeune général détourne les yeux rapidement, et porte son attention sur la fillette qu'il porte dans ses bras. _C'est effectivement Pilika. Elle a grandi et ses cheveux ont poussés...elle doit avoir..9 ou 10 ans... ._ La petite fille est inconsciente, et une bosse commence à se former sur son front, mais elle ne semble souffrir d'aucune autre blessure. Sasarai se tourne de nouveau vers Jilia, mais il est surpris par l'expression de méfiance qu'il lit fugitivement sur son visage, vite remplacée par une expression calme.   
Sasarai: "Je pense qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous serons au campement dans la nuit. Les medecins l'examineront là-bas."   
Jilia: "......................... qu'est ce que vous me voulez?"   
Sasarai est un peu surpris: " moi? euh, rien...je voulais juste vous mettre en sécurité, cette foret est dangereuse.... mais je ne vous force pas..."   
Jilia ne repond rien. Sasarai s'interroge: _mais pourquoi l'ais-je emmené avec moi? pour la proteger? Pourquoi?___

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps quand la troupe exténuée arrive aux portes du campement installé par Léna. Jilia et Pilika se sont installée dans la tente de Léna, pendant que Sasarai rédige rapidement le rapport des derniers evenements et envoie le message à Crystal Valley.   
Léna ne s'est pas recouchée et est resté dans la tente de commandement.   
Léna: "Seigneur Sasarai...Que pensez-vous d'elle?"   
Sasarai: "De Dame Jilia? que voulez vous dire?"   
Léna: " Vous ne trouvez pas etrange qu'un aristocrate comme elle ait put survivre tout ce temps dans cette foret, alors même que des soldats en arme n'y sont pas arrivé? etes-vous sure que c'est la princesse Jilia de Highlands?"   
Sasarai: "Oui, j'en suis sure. Je l'ai reconnue, elle et la petite fille qui l'accompagne. Mais c'est vrai que toute cette affaire est très mystèrieuse... et ce Yuber.... Vous devriez aller vous coucher et essayer de prendre quelques heures de sommeil; l'aube est proche."   
Léna: "Oui, je vais y aller...mais je suis inquiète. Je ne penses pas que vous auriez du la ramener avec vous. Bonne nuit, Seigneur Sasarai"   
Sasarai " Bonne nuit, Dame Léna." De quoi s'inquiète-elle à propos de dame Jilia ? moi, Je trouves Yuber bien plus dangeureux....... 


	8. discussion matinale

**chapitre 8: discussion matinale.**

Après quelques trop courtes heures de sommeil, Sasarai se lève avec difficulté. Une très dure journée l'attend, et il sait que son rapport va faire réagir les hautes autorités. Il se passe des evenements trop étranges pour que l'armée seule s'en occuppe. On va surement lui envoyer aussi des mages diplomés, des exorcistes et des inquisiteurs. Plein de difficultés et de travail en perspective... Sasarai grimace en avalant trop chaude sa tasse de thè.   
"Excusez moi, seigneur Sasarai, puis-je entrer?" la voix de Jilia à l'entrée de sa tente le fait sursauter.   
Sasarai: "Oui, entrez, dame Jilia."   
La femme qui entre dans sa tente n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme sauvage de la veille. Vetue d'une robe de Lèna, les cheveux soigneusment attachée, elle ressemble à une noble harmonienne comme les autres. Seuls ses yeux détonnent. Ils ont un etrange éclat sauvage.   
Jilia: " Je voulais vous remercier de votre aide. Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours."   
sasarai: "Je vous en prie ce n'est rien. Comment va la demoiselle Pilika ?"   
Jilia: "Très bien, je vous remercie. Elle a juste une grosse bosse."   
Sasarai: "si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je vous demander ce qui est arrivé hier avec Yuber? pourquoi en a-t-il après vous?"   
Jilia: " Je ne sais pas. J'ai fais la connaissance de Yuber lors du siège de L'renouille, mais nous n'avons guère échangé plus que quelques mots. J'ai été très surprise hier quand il est apparut devant moi, et très effrayée. C'est un homme dangereux."   
Sasarai: "Vous vivez dans cette foret?!"   
Jilia: "Non, j'habite un petit village retiré dans les montagnes. Il est très isolé, je pensais...être en sécurité là-bas... Quand j'ai vu Yuber, j'ai tenté de fuir avec Pilika, mais il a réussi à nous rattrapper., et vous êtes alors venu nous aider."   
Sasarai: "Un village dans les hauteurs...je n'ai vu aucun chemin..."   
Jilia: " C'est juste un sentier, vous avez du passer à coté sans le voir. Il faut bien connaitre."   
Sasarai en doute, mais il ne relève pas. Il la regarde se servir du thé en silence. Elle semble inquiète et indécise. Le silence est interromu par le battement d'aile d'un oiseau portant un message de Crystal Valley. Sasarai le lit, surpris, puis il se tourne vers Jilia.   
Sasarai: "Dame Jilia, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous amener à Crystal Valley."   
Jilia: "......je suis obligée de venir...?"   
Sasarai: "Oui, je suis desolé. Je serais responsable de vous. Le Conseil des Evêques veut que vous soyez placée en résidence surveillée à Crystal Valley. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais les relations avec Dunan sont tendu en ce moment, et certains nobles Harmonian espèrent reprendre l'ancien royaume de Highland..."   
Jilia: " et se servir de moi pour que les Highlanders se revoltent contre Dunan? Alors que j'étais une reine incapable de proteger les siens?"   
Sasarai: "Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, et le peuple de Highland a foi en vous, vous êtes une Blight."   
Jilia: 'Je ne suis même pas.... veritablement... une Blight...par le sang..."   
Jilia avait murmuré ces dernières paroles, les yeux mi-clot et retenant ses larmes. Elle semble si desemparée tout-à-coup que Sasarai ne peut resister à l'impulsion de lui passer le bras autour des épaules. La réaction de Jilia est surprenante de violence et de vitesse. Elle se dégage et repousse violement de bras de Sasarai, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondement dans la main de celui-ci. La table se renverse avec fracas, envoyant à terre le précieux service de porcelaine. Les soldats alerté par le bruit font irruption dans la pièce, mais Sasarai les arrète.   
Sasarai: "Ce n'est qu'une table renversé. Sortez."   
De nouveaux seuls, Sasarai regarde Jilia qui s'est reculée. Elle est sur la défensive, tendue comme si le moindre mouvement était une menace. Sasarai reste perplexe un instant avant de se ressaisir.   
Sasarai: "Je, je suis desolé. Veuillez excusez ce geste inconsidéré de ma part."   
Jilia sursaute legerement et se detends un peu, puis baisse les yeux.   
Jilia: " C'est à moi de m'excuser. Vous m'avez surprise, et j'ai réagi trop viollement... Je suis désolée...mais, vous saignez?"   
Sasarai prends alors conscience du sang qui coule de sa main droite. Les ongles de Jilia ont laissé des traces profondes, qui saignent goutte à goutte, recouvrant la vrai Rune terre de rouge. Jilia rammasse une serviette et prends la main de Sasarai pour nettoyer le sang.   
Jilia: "Je suis vraiment desolée.... Tiens, quelle est cette rune, sur votre main? C'est la première fois que j'en voit une comme celle-ci."   
Sasarai: "Ah...euh...c'est la rune terre. La vraie Rune Terre."   
Jilia: "La vraie Rune?"   
Jilia relève la tête, surprise. Sasarai remarque que ses yeux sont presque au même niveau que les siens. Ses yeux verts qui brillent...le fascinent... Mais Jilia detourne la tête, fuyant son regard. Elle achève de bander la main blessé, puis sort de la tente.   
  


a suivre 


	9. immobile

**chapitre 9: Immobile**

Dans la tente qui leur est réservée, Jilia regarde Pilika qui dort encore paisiblement.   
  
_Pauvre petite... je la traine avec moi dans tous les dangers et tous les malheurs. Alors que je pensais avoir enfin trouvé la paix dans ce village reculé, je suis de nouveau obligée de fuir. Et je l'entraines de nouveau. Et qu'adviendra-t-il de Siane? Elle est sans doute plus en sécurité au village.... Le village, je dois les contacter......._   
Jilia réveille doucement Pilika, la fait manger et habiller. Elle aime vraiment la petite fille. Elle est calme et gentille. Elle, elle n'a pas perdu l'espoir de **le** revoir....   
_Non, je ne dois plus y penser. C'est fini._   
Puis, grande dame accompagnée de sa petite fille, elle sort de la tente à pas tranquille pour se diriger vers la prairie toute proche. Le soldat de garde est réticent:" Dame Jilia, vous ne devez pas sortir du camp, j'ai des ordres et...."   
Jilia: "Je vais cueillir des fleurs avec ma fille. Nous resterons à portée de vue, ne vous dérangez pas."   
Jilia a l'habitude de traiter avec les soldats. Elle sait comment imposer sa volonté doucement, mais fermement. Elle sait aussi comment imposer le respect et la crainte. Le soldat intimidé la laisse passer. Jilia passe les portes du camp et marche sur quelques mètres, Pilika la suit. En marchant, elles ont dérangé des papillons, qui volettent péniblement dans le froid du matin. Jilia s'assoit tranquillement au milieu des fleurs et regarde Pilika commencer son bouquet. Un papillon vient se poser doucement sur son doigt.   
Le village va bientôt être au courant. 

Depuis l'arrivée des ordres de Crystal valley, Sasarai a l'impression de n'avoir pas eut une seconde à lui. Un Enqueteur spécial va être envoyé avec des troupes fraiches. Sasarai, lui, doit faire retourner son régiment à Crystal valley. Marchant dans le camp en effervescence, il remarque du coin de l'oeil Jilia et Pilika plus loin dans la prairie. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils... elles étaient surveillées, en principe. Sasarai sort du camp et rejoins rapidement les deux femmes. A première vue, rien de suspect dans leur attitude, mais alors, pourquoi cette vibration dans sa main droite? Pourquoi la Terre réagit-elle? Effrayés par les pas du jeune général, les papillons s'envolent brusquement et partent en nuées vers la foret, où ils disparaissent.   
Sasarai:"Dame Jilia, Veuillez retournez au camp. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir sans surveillance."   
Elle le regarde, impassible, se lève et appelle Pilika, puis tous les trois retournent au camp. Le silence est pesant et Sasarai cherche un moyen d'entamer la conversation.   
"Dame Jilia, nous partirons dans quelques jours pour Crystal Valley. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à réclamer tout ce dont vous aurez besoin."   
Elle ne réponds rien. Nouvelle tentative.   
" Dame Lena part plus tôt que nous, si vous désirez lui confier un message pour votre famille, les Atréides..."   
Jilia le coupe sèchement: "Ce n'est pas ma famille. Ce n'est même pas celle de mon mari."   
un nouveau temps de silence, puis elle poursuit. " Je vais leur écrire, pour réclamer la restitution de mes biens."   
La conversation s'arrette de nouveau. Mais Sasarai a trouvé encore un autre sujet.   
"Vous disiez habiter un village de montagne. Pouvez vous m'y conduire? Nous allons pouvoir récupérer vos affaires avant le départ."   
Jilia: "Je n'ai rien à aller chercher là-bas."   
Sass:"Mais j'ai besoin de savoir où est ce village, quel est son nom, le nombre d'habitants, etc. Il va sans doute y avoir une enquete sur les phénomènes étranges qui se passent aux alentours de ces bois et de cette montagne. Nous devrons interroger les villageois..."   
Jilia: "Je ne vous dirais pas où est le village."   
Sasarai:" Ah? Pourquoi donc?"   
Jilia: "Parce que Yuber est toujours à l'affut. Il ne sait pas où est la Louvière, je l'en ait éloigné. Mais si je vous conduis là-bas, il nous suivra. et je n'oses même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire aux pauvres gens de ce petit hameau. je ne vous dirais pas où il est."   
Sasarai préfère ne pas insister pour l'instant. Il a besoin de sa coopération, pas de la monter contre lui. _Mais, comment..._   
sass:"Comment savez-vous que Yuber est toujours là?"   
Jilia le regarde et esquisse un petit sourire étrange." Intuition féminine." puis elle retourne sagement dans sa tente, laissant Sasarai perplexe.   
  
  



	10. en mouvement

**chapitre 10: En mouvement**__

_Un mur, un véritable mur...rien à en tirer._   
Sasarai soupire pendant que Jilia sort de sa tente. Il a passé l'après-midi a parler avec elle, mais il n'a réussi à obtenir d'elle aucun renseignement sur le village, sur ce qu'elle a fait ces dernières années, sur ce que Yuber pourrait avoir comme lien avec elle. Rien.   
Elle est coriace. Polie, mais coriace. Et la fascination qu'exerce la jeune femme sur le jeune porteur de la Rune Terre ne l'a pas aidé à mener son entretien comme il le souhaitait....   
_ses mains fines et blanches qui tiennent la théière sans trembler quand elle verse le thé...;ses fins cheveux noirs qui flottent sur ses épaules, ses manières impeccables ....mais démenties par l'éclat sauvage de ses yeux verts....Tant de forces cachées derrière._   
Sasarai reprend le fils de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur une grande dame, déjà mariée en plus. Bon, ils ont au moins réussi à régler le problème de la lettre aux Atréides.   


La nuit finit par tomber. Par prudence les gardes ont été doublés, à cause de la menace de Yuber. Mais ça n'empeche pas Jilia de sortir du camp et de se faufiler dans la foret sans être remarquée. Elle s'arrete, tous ses sens aux aguets. Rien ni Personne d'étranger à sa foret n'est proche. Sans bruit, sans même déranger un seul bruit s'herbe, elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans les epaix buissons. Les gardiennes à l'affut dans la foret ont sentit son arrivée et l'une d'elle, Shibo, vient à sa rencontre. Avec mille précautions, les deux femelles ont retrouvés le village. Tous le monde est réveillé, surtout Siane, qui accueille Jilia en lui faisant la fête. La petite louve blanche et aux ailes bleutées saute tout autour d'elle avec des petits cris d'excitations, avant de se blottir contre la poitrine chaude de Jilia. En la prenant contre elle, Jilia sent son coeur qui se serre. Elle va devoir la laisser ici. Crystal Valley et sa population seraient trop dangereux pour elle. Mais comment l'expliquer à la louvette? Elle ne comprendra pas. 

Jilia repart, le cœur lourd. Siane s'est endormie à force de pleurer. Elle va lui manquer... beaucoup... sa petite louve. Aux abords de sa tente, Jilia sursaute en sentant l'odeur de Sasarai toute proche.   
_ Il dormait quand je suis partie. La rune Terre l'aurait-il réveillé? je devrais être prudente. La Terre sent beaucoup de choses. Heureusement que son porteur sait mal les interpréter._   
Il est à la porte de la tente, discutant avec le soldat de garde. Sa main droite luit faiblement. Jilia se glisse par l'arrière dans la tente et voit que les rideaux de son lit sont entrouvert, mais pas ceux de Pilika... parfait. Puis elle sort dehors, feignant le réveil.   
Jilia: "Que se passe-t-il?"   
sasarai: "Dame Jilia ? Mais où etiez-vous? Vous n'étiez pas dans la tente quand..."   
Jilia: 'Pilika a fait un cauchemar et je me suis couché à coté d'elle. Que faisiez-vous dans ma tente?"   
Sasarai est un peu désarçonné. Il n'avait pas regardé dans le lit de la petite, effectivement... pourtant, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle n'était pas là..... Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être entré comme ça dans la tente d'une dame, en pleine nuit. Confus, Sasarai balbutie quelques excuses et part. Jilia reste songeuse.   


Les quelques jours suivant sont marqué d'une agitation fébrile. De nouvelles troupes arrivent, les anciennes repartent. Des messagers partent et reviennent à vive allure. Jilia et Pilika se préparent à partir avec Sasarai pour Crystal Valley, laissant la Louvière aux mains d'un nouvel enqueteur. Mais Jilia n'est pas inquiète. Elle a donné des consignes au village. Les enqueteurs ne trouveront rien d'intéressants dans la foret, sauf un nombre élevé de monstres. Ils finiront par partir, et la Louvière redeviendra son territoire..... quand elle pourra revenir. 

Tenant Pilika devant elle, Jilia chevauche aux cotés de Sasarai. Elle commence à apprécier la compagnie du paisible jeune homme. ça la change un peu de ses compagnes habituelles. Et son odeur de mâle n'est pas pour déplaire à l'odorat sensible de Jilia, habituée à baigner dans les odeurs de femelles de la Louvière. Mais elle ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant, et surveille avec attention ses paroles et ses gestes. Ce n'est pas un allié.   
Pilika regarde avec interet tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle n'avait que 7 ans quand elle est entré dans la foret avec Jilia. Il lui faudra se réhabituer à la foule et aux villes, mais Jilia ne s'inquiètes pas trop. Pilika s'adapte tres bien à tous les environnements. Et comme c'est une fillette qui parle tres peu, il y a peu de risque qu'elle en dise trop. Ce qui inquiètes Jilia, c'est Siane.   
Son odeur a finit par disparaître complètement en s'éloignant de la foret. Pourvu que tout se passe bien pour elle.   


Le voyage se passe paisiblement sans mauvaises rencontres. Les brigands ne s'attaquent jamais à un aussi important convoi militaire, et les monstres à Jilia. Mais en se rapprochant de Crystal valley, Jilia devient de plus en plus inquiète. Les odeurs mélangées de plus en plus forte des différents peuples qui s'agitent, le bruit, la pression de la foule, les contacts inévitables... pourra-t-elle l'endurer? Tout lui est agression. Elle doit se surveiller, faire attention à ne pas faire de gestes inconsidéré. Peut-elle encore vivre parmi les hommes? La crispation de plus en plus forte de Jilia finit par attirer l'attention de Sasarai.   
Elle ne dit plus rien, ses mains sont crispées sur ses renes, ses traits tendus. Même Pilika sent l'inquiétude de Jilia et se blottit contre elle. Sasarai est inquiet de sa paleur. Le voyage a dut être pénible pour elle, la confronter tout de suite au conseil des évêques n'est pas souhaitable.   
Sasarai: "Dame Jilia?"   
Elle sursaute, et tourne la tête vers lui, le regardant avec un air presque agressif.   
Sasarai: "Hum, vous avez l'air fatiguée. Voulez vous passez quelques temps chez moi pour vous reposez un peu?"   
Jilia le regarde d'un air méfiant. _Après ma maladresse de l'autre nuit, ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure proposition à faire pour la mettre en confiance,_ se dit Sasarai.   
Sasarai: "J'habites une maison avec un grand parc à l'Ouest de Crystal valley. L'endroit est tres tranquille. Il y a un appartement réservé aux invités, vous pouvez y rester jusqu'à ce que vous recuperiez vos biens."   
Jilia:" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre charité."   
_Aie, elle est vexée._   
Sasarai: "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis responsable de vous et je pensais juste à votre bien-être et à celui de votre fille. Mais si vous ne désirez pas habiter chez moi, on vous logera au couvent proche du temple. Ce n'est pas un problème."   
Jilia:" Etes-vous marié, seigneur Sasarai?"   
Sasarai:" Eh? Non. "   
Effectivement, ce ne serait pas correct qu'une femme déjà mariée aille habiter chez un célibataire. Bon...dommage... Sasarai aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter encore de la compagnie de Jilia...   
Jilia:" Alors j'accepte votre offre." 

a suivre 


	11. pause

****   
**** ****

**chapitre11: pause**

Ce n'est qu'une fois installée dans un des confortables fauteuils de la chambre que Sasarai mettait à sa disposition que Jilia s'autorise à se détendre. Enfin à l'abri, loin du trop plein de son et d'odeur qui l'agressait, Jilia peut enfin respirer et décrisper ses muscles douloureux. Pilika, toujours sage et silencieuse, s'est assise sur un pouf à coté. Jilia examine son environnement avec interet. Elle savait que Sasarai etait un citoyen de première classe, de très haute noblesse, le propre fils d'Hikusaak, à ce qu'on disait. Pourtant sa demeure ne reflétait guère ce tres haut statut d'aristocrate. C'etait une petite maison de maitre entourée d'un parc verdoyant et soigneusement entretenu, jouxtant la foret. Jilia voyait avec plaisir les grands arbres sauvages se profiler derrière ceux taillées avec art. Le mobilier était de bonne facture et tres harmonieux, sans étalage de richesses et de bibelots inutiles. Jilia avait repéré dans un des petits salon un jardin de Pierre tres original qui l'avait fait sourire. C'est une maison confortable. Peu de domestique, une odeur de propreté omniprésente. Il y avait sans doute peu de ces grandes réceptions dont était friandes les riches et jeunes nobles desoeuvrés. asarai est un jeune noble occupé. 

Jilia se sent heureuse de voir la maison de Sasarai. Ca lui donne l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur le jeune homme.   


Immergé avec délice dans l'eau chaude, Sasarai prolonge le plus possible ce moment de pur bonheur. Il aurait du etre à son bureau du Circle Palace depuis deja un quart d'heure...mais il avait voulu se laver et changer d'uniforme avant d'y aller. Et maintenant il est si bien qu'il ne veut plus sortir du bain. Lena peut bien l'attendre un quart d'heure de plus.... 

Quand Sasarai se résigne enfin à se rendre à son bureau, Lena l'attends depuis plus d'une heure. Elle est furieuse et elle l'accable si bien sous les paperasses et les affaires en retard qu'il ne réussit pas à sortir de son bureau avant 9h du soir. Et dame jilia qui l'attends pour aller au restaurant! 

Quand Sasarai entre dans le salon ou Jilia attends patiemment, il comprend au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle a FAIM et que si elle n'a pas à manger TOUT DE SUITE, c'est LUI qu'elle bouffe. C'est comme si s'etait écrit sur son visage. Mais heureusement, Jilia est trop bien éduquée pour se plaindre à voix haute. Alors elle ne dit rien. Elle gratifie Sasarai d'un de ses silence glacial jusqu'à la fin de son entrée. Sasarai laisse passer tranquillement l'orage, en silence lui aussi. Une fois les estomac un peu apaisés, il essaye d'entamer la conversation en douceur. ....voyons, un sujet qui ne fachera pas....Pilika!   
Sasarai: "Comment demoiselle Pilika a-t-elle supporté ce long voyage?"   
Jilia: "Bien. Elle est tres robuste, elle était juste un peu fatiguée. Je l'ai fait se coucher pendant que je vous attendait."   
Sasarai: "Je suis vraiment desolé pour ce retard. Mais les papiers se sont accumulé pendant mon absence, et j'ai du tout rattraper en urgence avant de pouvoir vous rejoindre."   
Jilia: "Vous travaillez beaucoup..." 

Sasarai se détend un peu. Elle n'a plus l'air fachée. il sourit en la regardant manger de bon coeur. Elle est encore un peu nerveuse, mais le retour à la civilisation après tant d'années passée dans la foret doit etre difficile.   
_Mais que faisait-elle dans cette foret?_

Apres le repas, Sasarai et Jilia reviennent à pied vers la maison du jeune eveque, profitant de la belle soirée. ils marchent tranquillement cote à cote, Jilia au bras de Sasarai, comme une grande dame le doit. Et, ma foi, cela ne lui déplait pas.   
Jilia apprécie la soirée paisible, l'obscurité naissante et le bras chaud de Sasarai sous sa main. Dans la pénombre, elle ne le voit plus, mais dans le restaurant, Jilia a soudain prit conscience de la douceur des yeux verts pales de Sasarai. Des yeux calmes et souriants, tellement différents des yeux tristes ou haineux de son passé. Un regard qui la couvre et la protège. Pour Jilia qui a toujours du se battre seule, un tel regard est réconfortant, reposant. Alors elle laisse un peu baisser sa défense. Elle se laisse un peu aller près de lui. C'est comme un havre de paix, un havre qu'elle a longtemps cherché. Mais c'est encore trop tot pour dire qu'elle l'a trouvé. 

Sasarai sent l'épaule de Jilia qui se colle contre la sienne. Et son coeur bat plus fort. Il suffirait qu'il tende la main pour caresser ses joues blanches. Mais pour lui aussi c'est trop tot. C'est une femme mariée, l'ancienne reine de Highland; et un mystere absolu. Elle ne lui fait pas confiance. Et Sasarai se souvient de la violence de ses réactions quand elle est surprise. Alors il ne fait rien. Ils continuent doucement leur marche vers la maison. 

Mais sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, il lui prends la main et pose doucement ses lèvres dessus. "Bonne nuit, dame Jilia."   
Elle ne se fache pas, elle ne se crispe pas. Un léger sourire et elle réponds simplement: "Bonne nuit, Seigneur Sasarai." 

Dans le massif de la Louvière, une petite forme blanche se faufile entre les branches et les feuillages, echapant à la vigilance des gardiennes. Prudemment,, pas à pas elle se glisse dans la plaine. C'est un petite louve blanche qui sort pour la première fois de sa foret. Elle s'arrete un instant pour observer plus loin le camp d'Hommes. il y en a beaucoup dans la foret en ce moment. Il faut faire attention. Puis elle lève le nez au vent, et ses petites pattes blanche partent en une course lente. La petite louve part vers l'est.   
Un peu plus loin, une forme vetue de noir laisse échapper un sourire de triomphe avant de suivre au loin le petit animal.   
  



	12. le conseil

****   
**Chapitre12: le conseil**

La lumiere vive du matin dissipe les fantasmes du soir et de la nuit, et quand Jilia se reveille, elle s'en veut un peu. Hier soir, elle s'est laissé aller.   
_Je ne devrait pas me laisser attirer par Sasarai. En premier lieu, je suis deja mariée...non, je m'etait jurée de tirer un trait dessus...mais quand même, ce n'est pas correct.... Et puis, je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre faiblesse dans ma situation. Je suis presque prise en otage par Harmonia..........il a une vraie rune....ce n'est pas un détail à negliger.... quelle casse-tete._

Tout en se prometant de ne plus se laisser séduire par Sasarai, Jilia se prépare pour une journée qu'elle sait dure. Elle doit se présenter au grand conseil des éveques pour discuter du probleme de Highland avec eux, aller voir les Atréides pour leur reclamer des comptes, et trouver un percepteur et une gardienne pour Pilika.   
_Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de Pilika aujourd'hui? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule à la maison, ni l'emmener avec moi au conseil des eveques. A qui puis-je la confier?_   
D'un geste impatient, Jilia congédie la femme de chambre qui voulait l'aider à s'habiller. Elle a perdu l'habitude d'avoir des serviteurs pour faire les choses à sa place, et elle ne veut pas que des etranger puissent la voir se changer. Mais que les grandes robes sont dure à enfiler sans aide!! 

Apres avoir habillée Pilika, Jilia descend dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit dejeuner. Sasarai est deja là et lui addresse un sourire de bienvenue.   
_Non, je ne me laisserai pas séduire._   
Elle salue froidement le jeune homme puis commence à manger. Apres le petit-dejeuner, tous les trois partent vers le Circle Palace. Jilia confie Pilika à la garde de Lena, l'assistante de Sasarai..... en priant pour qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Puis elle et sasarai entrent dans la grande salle du conseil des eveques. 

L'ensemble des religieux présents dans la salle tourne leur regard vers la nouvelle arrivante: la reine de Highland. Leur carte maitresse. Un eveque se charge de récapituler la situation et l'ordre du jour à l'assemblée.   
" Depuis l'annexion du royaume de Highland par la republiqe de dunan.."   
_Une annexion...? une unification nécessaire, en fait._   
"...la population de Highland a beaucoup souffert de l'oppression du nouveau gouvernement.."   
_Il exagère un peu les faits..._   
" et aspire à un changement. Nous sommes ici pour discuter sur la réintegration de la province Highland dans le Saint Empire de Harmonia."   
Jilia prends la parole, coupant celle de l'orateur: "Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que cette réunion a pour objectif l'invasion de Highland, n'est-ce pas?"   
orateur: "Reine Jilia, ce n'est pas une invasion, puisque Highland etait une provinc de l'Empire autrefois et elle en a gardé les tradition et ..."   
Jilia: "Highland est Highland. c'est le royaume des Blights. "   
Un leger brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle. L'orateur comprends qu'il a manqué de diplomatie envres la reine de Highland. "Veuillez excusez mes paroles maladroite, je voulais dire que depuis sa fondation, Highland a toujours été tres proches de Harmonia. Votre pays et le notre sont liée par des traditions et une histoire commune, des soutiens mutuels et nombre de famille font partie des deux pays. Feu votre mère était elle-meme une Harmonienne. Notre souhait le plus cher serait de réunir à nouveau nos deux pays aux racines communes."   
Jilia: " Vous voulez arracher par la force Highland à Dunan. Vous comptez envoyer les armée, de nouveau ravager les prairies de mon pays. Les bottes de soldats pietinant les champs, les epée tuant aussi bien ennemi qu'innocents. la guerre et tout son cortege de douleur...; Mon peuple en a assez souffert."   
La voix claire et determinée de Jilia a imposée le silence dans la salle.   
Jilia: " Lors de la guerre d'unification de Dunan, mon mari et moi même avons lutté pour que le peuple de Highland puisse vivre à l'avenir à jamais dans la paix. Même si nous avons perdu la guerre, nos idéaux se sont accompli en la création de l'Etat de Dunan, qui saura garantir la stabilité à notre peuple et le proteger de la guerre. Je suis ici pour garantir à mon peuple que la paix dans laquelle ils vivent ne sera plus en péril. Et je ne crois pas en vos discours et la prétendue pureté de votre intention. Vous voulez vous servir de moi pour manipuler mon peuple. je m'y opposerais de toutes mes forces." 

_C'est fait. J'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur, ce que je pensais vraiment. Il y 3 ans, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Me voilà maintenant porteuse des souhaits de Jowy..._   
Jilia sent son coeur qui se serre à l'evoacation de ce nom. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de plonger dans la mélancolie, car l'agitation s'est emparée de la salle et requiert son attention. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Jilia Blight soit aussi rebelle.   
eveque1: "Dame Jilia. C'est tout à votre honneur de défendre le souvenir de votre époux décédé..."   
Jilia: "Il n'est pas décédé et vous le savez tres bien."   
eveque1: "Il n'est pas à vos coté non plus..."   
Jilia encaisse le coup sans rien laisser paraître... ce n'est pas ce genre de manœuvre mesquine qui la fera flancher. Sasarai regarde Jilia avec admiration. Et il ne peut s'empecher d'etre d'accord avec elle et de vouloir la soutenir, aussi bien par idéalisme que pour des raisons plus personnelles.   
Sasarai: "Il me semble que la vie privée et familale de la Reine Jilia Blight n'est pas à l'ordre du jour...."   
eveque2: "La question est d'importance. La courrone de Highland ne peut en aucun cas etre portée par une femme et..."   
Jilia: " Si vous ne me considérez pas comme une representante valable de l'ancien pouvoir royal de Highland, pourquoi suis-je ici?"   
Eveque3: "Vous etes la derniere descendante des Blight, dame Jilia. La lignée n'est pas encore éteinte..."   
eveque4: "Dame Jilia, avez vous un fils...? Même s'il n'est pas de votre mari..."   
la question crèe le silence immédiat dans la salle. Bien sur, si Jilia a un fils, même si c'est un batard adulterin, il sera un Blight par le sang....une perspective interressante. Jilia est toujours aussi impassible, mais elle bouillone interieurement. Elle prends sur elle pour repondre calmement. "Non, je n'ai pas de fils."   
Jilia commence à s'inquieter. Elle n'est pas sur de pouvoir contenir sa colère plus longtemps...mais une intervention inattendue fait sursauter tout le monde et l'aide à reprendre le controlle.   
Sasarai: " ça suffit!"   
La violence du ton surprend les eveques habituée à un calme inébranlable de la part du jeune homme.   
Sasarai: " Il est inadmissible d'insulter de la sorte la famille royale Blight et une grande dame de Harmonia! la réunion est ajournée jusqu'à ce que le conseil présente des excuses à la Reine de Highland pour l'avoir traité avec aussi peu de consideration."   
Sasarai part d'un pas rageur, suivit par Jilia, laissant derrière eux les autres eveques tout aussi furieux.   
  
  



	13. larmes

**chapitre 13: larmes**   


Sasarai marche en silence, mais il ne se dirige pas vers son bureau. Bientôt, Lui et Jilia atteignent un petit cloitre tranquille entourant un jardin. Sasarai se retourne pour faire face à Jilia.   
Sasarai: " Je suis desolé pour ce qui s'est passé, dame Jilia. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel manque de manière de la part de mes semblables."   
Jilia: " J'espere que ce genre d'evenement ne se reproduira plus."   
Jilia a répondu mécaniquement, trop absorbée par ses pensées pour vraiment preter attention aux excuses du jeune eveque. 

Pele-mele, les idées défilent dans sa tête.   
_Pourquoi une femme ne peut-elle exercer le pouvoir? c'est injuste.... je ne suis plus la reine de Highland, je ne voulais plus l'etre! Jowy avait tou fait pour que je ne le sois plus, il a meme simulé ma mort.....Jowy... que devient-il maintenant? je ne lui ai pas donné de fils... mais si il revenait.... ou pire...si jamais il y avait eut, pendant son voyage...une autre femme..;et des enfants?_

Jilia sent les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux...   
_Non, je m'etais promis de l'oublier. je n'ai plus d'amour pour lui...je m'etais promis...de ne plus esperer son retour....il ne m'aime pas de toute façon..;mais alors pourquoi encore cette douleur._

"Dame Jilia!"   
Jilia sursaute et prends conscience des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues à flot. Sasarai l'a prise par les épaules et la regarde d'un air inquiet.   
"Dame Jilia, vous vous sentez mal?"   
_Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis si longtemps.... je n'en avais jamais parlé, à personne...je..._   
Jilia: " Je voulais oublier tout ça...que j'etais reine, que j'etait une blight..que j'etais..sa femme.."   
Un sanglot secoue Jilia.   
Jilia: "..qu'il est parti et qu'il m'a laissée seule..." 

Vidée par l'emotion qui la submerge, Jilia s'apuie sur la poitrine de Sasarai pour pleurer, sans force. Tout d'abord, il n'oses pas bouger, mais Jilia pleure de plus en plus fort contre lui. Ca lui fait mal de la voir comme ça. Alors il la serre doucement contre lui, en silence. Progressivement, les pleurs s'apaisent. Mais il ne la lache pas et elle ne se redresse pas. Ils restent tous les deux enlacés dans le cloitre silencieux. 

Jilia s'est calmée à présent, et elle peut prendre conscience de la situation. Elle entends le cœur de Sasarai qui bats fortement dans sa poitrine, et ses la caresses de ses bras dans son dos. Jilia se sent reconfortée. Ca lui est si rarement arrivé. Elle a toujours soutenu, réconforté et encouragé ce qui l'entouraient sans jamais avoir une épaule sur qui s'appuyer quand elle, elle flanchait. Elle avait renfermé sa douleur au plus profond de son coeur.   
_Mais toi Sasarai, depuis que je t'ai revu dans cette foret, tu m'as aidée, Tu m'as soutenue. Moi, j'était méfiante; je ne voulais pas te faire confiance._   
Jilia entoure de ses bras la taille de sasarai et se serre plus fort contre lui.   
_Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai vraiment oublié Jowy... si il y a de la place en moi pour un autre que lui...mais..je vais essayer...de ne plus fermer mon coeur envers toi, Sasarai._

Jilia murmure d'une petite voix: "Merci, Sasarai."   
C'est peu de chose, mais Sasarai est rempli de bonheur par ses mots. Elle s'est enfin ouverte à lui.   
  



	14. petites aventures

  
Chapitre 14: petites aventures   


Que la plaine est grande quand on a de petites pattes! Même si elles sont puissantes et rapides, mêmes si les ailes sont là pour l'aider à franchir fossé et talus, les pattes de la petite Louve Blanche ne sont pas suffisantes pour courir les longues distances. Et l'odeur, la douce Odeur de Jilia se perd et disparait peu à peu, perdue dans celle des hommes et des bêtes entassés dans les villes. Siane gémit doucement, ralentit puis s'arrete, haletante. Elle court depuis des heures et des heures, la faim et la soif la tenaillent, mais elle ne sait pas où trouver sa nourriture seule. Jilia ou les autres femelles du village lui ont toujours donné sa nourriture.... et lui ont appris à ne pas manger ce qui traine par terre. Où trouver de la nourriture dans une assiette, comme à la maison, sans faire demi-tour? Sans doute dans une autre maison.   


Alors la petite louve ailée cherche une maison. Ce n'est pas difficile, en suivant les odeurs, d'arriver à une maison. De bonnes odeurs en sortent, comme à la Louvière, des odeurs de nourritures chaudes. La demeure près de laquelle Siane est arrivée est une petite ferme, quelques champs, des animaux, une famille pour s'en occuper. Cachée dans l'obscurité d'un buisson, Siane regarde attentivement la ferme de loin. On lui a bien expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher des hommes, et pour dire la vérité elle a un peu peur.... mais elle a tellement faim! Alors elle se rapproche, de cachettes en cachette, avec précaution. Les chiens de la ferme se redressent soudain et aboyent avec véhémence, ils ont sentit la louve!   


Mais Siane n'a pas peur des chiens. Un seul mot dans le Langage de la Bête, et ils se taisent. Ils se rassoient, ils la laissent passer. Une humaine est sortit dehors, ainsi qu'un petit garçon tenant un pain tout chaud à cause du tapage. La femme marche un peu aux alentours, cherchant trace du danger qui a effrayé les chiens, mais elle ne trouve rien, Siane est bien cachée. Par contre, le petit garçon qui a le regard tout près du sol, repère le petit animal caché sous le buisson. Il rit et agite la main en s'approchant de Siane. Siane ne se sauve pas tout de suite, le pain dans la main de l'enfant l'attire, elle a tellement faim qu'elle le laisse s'approcher jusqu'à la toucher. La petite main du garçon passe dans la fourrure douce, toute douce. Ravi, l'enfant pose le pain pour caresser avec les deux mains. Vive come une anguille, Siane attrappe le pain tant convoité et essaye de partir, mais l'enfant l'attrapes par la queue. 

Un reflexe. Elle se retourne et mord. Les canines aiguisées s'enfoncent profondement dans la main potelé de l'enfant qui commence à hurler. La mère accourt en entendant les cris, mais elle ne voit qu'une boule de fourrure blanche qui détale au loin.   


Siane s'est caché dans un creux pour manger le fruit de sa chasse. Elle a eut un peu peur tout à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'elle a le ventre plein, son excursion chez les humains est complètement oubliée. La faim est comblée, mais la fatigue plombe les pattes et les ailes de la louvette. Elle baille et se roule en boule, bien caché dans ce petit trou, pour un sommeil nécessaire. La petite louve s'endort sans inquiétude. Si le moindre être vivant approche, son odorat le sentira et elle se reveillera immédiatement. Il n'y a rien à craindre.   


Petite louve si ignorante! Dans le monde, il y a des créatures qui n'appartiennent pas au règne de la Bête. Les créatures errantes, zombie, vampires, fantômes sont du règne de la Mort par exemple. Mais ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux pour toi. Ces créatures là ne se préoccupent pas des petites louves qui dorment dans les creux.   
Par contre il y a d'autres créatures, une autre créature. Tu ne l'as pas sentie, mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle te suit de loin, qu'elle te guette. Ce n'est pas une créature de la Bête, ce n'est pas une créatures de l'Obscurité. C'est pire, c'est une créature du Chaos. Pour toi, le chaos n'a pas d'odeur. Ton instinct ne te reveilles pas quand la créature s'approche en silence, avec précaution.   


Et t'attrapes.   
  
  



	15. aller de l'avant

Chapitre 15: Aller de l'avant 

Dans le bureau de Sasarai au Circle Palace, Jilia achève de se remettre devant une tasse de thè chaud servie par Léna.... bon, si ce n'était pas Léna qui faisait le service, ce serait parfait.... Jilia se méfie de Léna, et Léna se méfie de Jilia. D'instinct. Au milieu des deux femmes, Sasarai et Pilika boivent leur thé en toute innocence. Une fois de nouveau totalement maitresse d'elle-même, Jilia réattaque les problèmes de front.   
Jilia: "Après ce conseil plutot houleux, mon sort ne va pas s'améliorer à Harmonia..."   
Sasarai: " Ne vous inquietez pas, Dame Jilia. Je veillerai à ce que vous soyez toujours bien traitée. Et de toute façon, vous êtes une citoyenne Harmonienne, vous avez des droits."   
Jilia: " Je voudrais le croire, mais je ne suis encore et toujours qu'un simple pion politique. Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention de mener mon propre jeu. Suis-je retenue au Circle Palace encore longtemps? "   
Sasarai: "Non, Puisque le Conseil est ajourné, vous pouvez partir. Vous souhaitez rentrer?"   
Jilia: "Je vais aller chez les Atréides. Je veux recuperer ce qui m'appartient. "   
Sasarai: "Puis-je vous accompagner?"   
Mais Léna ne l'entends pas de cette oreille: "Seigneur Sasarai, il y a beaucoup de papiers à traiter d'urgence aujourd'hui. Ensuite il faut préparer la prochaine réunion des conseillers militaires, présenter le rapport des opérations à la Louvière..."   
Jilia: "Je vous remercie, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Seigneur Sasarai. Je pense que j'y arriverai seule. Pilika, ma chérie, tu as fini ton thé? On va chez les Atréides."   
Sasarai: " Pour le déjeuner....."   
Jilia: " Je mangerai chez eux probablement, et je serais de retour dans l'après-midi. Cela pose-t-il problème?"   
Sasarai: "Non. Je rentrerais pour le diner......... enfin, si Léna me libère avant la nuit."   
Jilia a un petit sourire tandis que la moue de Léna s'accentue. Sasarai regarde la jeune femme aider Pilika à mettre ses chaussures. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle se retourne et le regarde d'un air étrange... mais pour une fois sans trace de méfiance. Juste étrange. Le sourire de Sasarai s'accentue... mais Léna qui vient de se placer debout entre eux deux a coupé l'echange de regard. Jilia achève de préparer Pilika et elles partent toutes les deux.   
Léna: "Seigneur Sasarai, vous devriez faire attention....."   
Sasarai: " Que voulez-vous dire? "   
Léna: " Je me méfie de Dame Jilia. Elle cache trop de choses. Et depuis qu'elle est sous notre protection, il ne se passe plus rien d'étrange dans les montagnes. C'est un fait. Et ce Yuber, pourquoi recherchait-il précisement Jilia? "   
Sasarai: "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... et je t'accorde qu'il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombre la concernant. Mais Dame Jilia a traversé des epreuves difficiles et elle est à présent de nouveau dans une situation délicate. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle coopère librement."   
Léna soupire légérement... toujours aussi inconscient du danger, le seigneur Sasarai.   


Dans la calèche qui l'emmène à la maison mère Atréides, Jilia laisse un peu ses pensées dériver. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour les Atréides. Quand elle s'était sauvé à Harmonia, elle les avait rencontré pour la première fois. Jowy lui-même ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, mais Jilia savait qu'il y etait malgré tout attaché. A leur prmière rencontre, Jilia avait été surprise de voir la ressemblance entre Jowy et sa mère Rosa. A l'époque, cela l'avait rassuré de voir quelqu'un avec ce visage qu'elle aimait. Elle avait vite comprit par la suite que seule la façade était identique. La générosité et la gentillesse de Jowy ne venait surement pas de cette famille. Elle avait mit de la distance entre eux, s'arrangeant pour ne pas les voir souvent. Puis elle avait fui..... loin, dans la foret.... des qu'elle s'était rendu compte.....   
A présent, la perspective de revoir le visage de Rosa inquiète Jilia. La perspective de revoir la mesquinerie du père de Jowy l'irrite. Mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le controlle.... quoique........... La Terre n'étant pas à ses cotés, elle a davantage le champ libre. La Terre... Sasarai...... 

Quand elle arrive à la porte de la propriété Atréides,   
non... c'est la maison que Jowy a acheté pour moi... elle n'est pas aux Atréides. Elle est aux Blight!   
Quand elle arrive à la porte, Jilia trouve la grille close et un valet qui lui annonce d'un air dédaigneux que le maitre est absent. Mais Jilia sait qu'il ment, elle vu de loin le père de Jowy la guettter de la fenêtre.   
Jilia: "Ouvrez cette porte. cette maison m'appartient."   
le valet: "Madame, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vous laisser..."   
Jilia mise sur les nerf par cette maison qui lui rappelle son mari ne cherche pas à se controller. Puisant au fond d'elle même la force, elle lance un ordre puissant.   
Jilia: "Ouvre la porte!!!"   
La terreur transperce le valet qui se met à trembler. D'une voix grave Jilia réitère sa demande à l'homme terrifié: "Ouvre la porte."   
La peur empechant toute reflexion, le valet ouvre grand la grille de ses mains tremblantes et la calèche entre dans la propriété. Jilia ne se sent pas d'humeur à se laisser pietiner aujourd'hui. Et puisqu'aucun magicien n'est la aujourd'hui pour la surveiller, elle va en profiter au maximum. Assise silencieusement dans la calèche, Pilika regarde dehors le petit jardin. Elles avaient plantés des fleurs ici avec Jilia, mais maintenant elles n'y sont plus. Pilika sourit.   
Jilia: "Pilika, tu es contente de revenir ici?"   
Pilika: "Oui. Parce que quand Jowy reviendra, il reviendra là."   
Jilia caresse la tête de la petite fille avec douceur. Tant de foi, tant d'innocence. Un peu apaisée par la petite fille, Jilia lui répond en souriant: "Nous allons retrouver notre maison, Pilika." 

Jilia descend de la calèche avec Pilika et entre rapidement dans la maison avant même que les domestiques puissent esquisser un seul geste, et elle s'engage résolument dans l'escalier, et ouvre la porte du bureau sans frapper. Il est bien là. Marcel Atréides, le père de Jowy, avec sa femme Rosa et son fils Marco. La vue du visage de Rosa excite davantage Jilia.   
Tendant la main vers le chef de famille médusé, elle proclame d'une voix ferme: "Je suis Jilia Blight. Conformement aux termes du courrier que je vous avais addressé, je viens reprendre possesion des lieux et des biens légués par mon mari Jowy. Veuillez me remettre les clés de ma maison."   
  
  
  



	16. la prise du donjon

chapitre 16 la prise du donjon 

Jilia à l'origine ne pensait pas acculer ainsi la famille Atréides. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça, après tout. Elle a toujours été emporté par le flot des evenements. Elle s'est toujours laissé entrainé. Mais maintenant, c'est elle qui crée le flot, c'est elle qui choisit.   
La première surprise passé, Marcel recompose son visage hautain et tente d'impressioner Jilia avec son autorité habituelle.   
Marcel: "Madame Blight, vous n'avez pas le droit..."   
Cette tentative ne fait que rendre Jilia encore plus furieuse, et la Peur toute puissante s'abat sur les trois membres de la famille Atréides. Inexplicablement, leurs cœurs s'emballent, leurs pensées tourbillonnent, leurs membres tremblent et des frissons irrépressibles les parcourt. Si leur vanité incroyable ne les tenaient pas debout, ils se seraient enfui en courant. Jilia n'essaye même pas de controller sa puissance et elle avance, menaçante vers Marcel. Ce n'est pas un homme courageux par nature, comment pourrait-il resister à la terreur qui s'avance vers lui. Gémissant de peur, il tend les clés de la propriété à Jilia, seul objet capable d'arreter l'avancée de cette femme vers lui. Jilia prend les clés et dit simplement: "Dehors."   
Les trois Atréides sortent de la pièce aussi vite que possible et descendent les escaliers en courant pour se refugier dans le salon. 

Jilia sait bien qu'elle en a trop fait cette fois-ci, et qu'une fois la peur dissipée, ils reviendront à la charge. Et cette fois, ils seront plus resistants. Elle doit agir dans le peu de temps qui lui reste avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Faisant signe à Pilika de la suivre, toujours sagement derrière elle et nullement atteinte par la Peur, Jilia sort du bureau et le verrouille. Puis elle tend une partie des clés à Pilika.   
Jilia: "Vite, Pilika. Avec ses clés, tu fermes à double tour toutes les portes de l'étage. Normalement il ne devrait y avoir personne, la Peur a fait descendre tout le monde au Rez-de-chaussée. Je vais m'occuper d'en bas. Quand tu as finit, tu retournes dans le bureau, tu t'enfermes et tu n'ouvres qu'à moi. C'est comprit?"   
La petite fille fait un signe de tête, puis elle part en trottinant dans le couloir. Jilia se griffe le bras et laisse tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le tapis en haut de l'escalier, tout en prenant garde à ne pas être vu des domestiques qui s'agitent en bas. A mi-voix, elle prononce une incantation puis, satisfaite, descend l'escalier. 

En bas, les domestiques rassemblés dans le hall s'agitent nerveusement. Ils ont peur. Mais de quoi ont-ils peur exactement, ils ne le savent pas eux-même. Juste de la peur, là, tapie au fond d'eux même comme un loup féroce. Et qui dit Peur, dit ses filles: Agressivité et Violence. Quelques valets ont prit des armes dans le salon, des servantes tiennent leur balai comme des bouclier, les cuisiniers ont leur couteau à la main. Il suffirait d'un geste de trop pour qu'ils se ruent sur elle, et cela finirait en carnage. C'est deja arrivé à Jilia. Des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué, il n'en était plus rien resté, pas même une goutte de sang. Mais aujourd'hui Jilia ne veut pas que cela finisse comme ça.   
Subtilement, l'odeur de sa peau change, son aura change et sa voix quand elle leur parle est douce et rassurante.   
Jilia: " Je suis Jilia Blight. A partir de maintenant, je suis la maitresse de cette maison. La famille Atréides quittant les lieux, tous les domestiques sont priés d'aller immédiatement préparer leur demeure du quartier Ouest, pour que tout soit prêt quand ils arriveront."   
Apaisés, les domestiques se regardent les uns les autres perplexes.   
Jilia: "Je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu, c'est pourquoi nous devons précipiter les choses. Veuillez faire diligence pour préparer la maison de vos maitres."   
Incertain et hésitants, les domestiques partent docilement de la maison, n'y laissant que Jilia, Pilika et les trois Atréides. Rapidement, Jilia ferme un bon nombre de porte, mais le bruit de la porte du salon l'alerte. Les Atréides ont repris leur esprits, et la colère déforme leur visage.   
Marcel: "Comment osez vous vous accaperer notre bien???"   
Jilia: "Vous êtes prévenu depuis longtemps que je revenais à Harmonia. Et je suis la seule propriétaire des lieux. J'ai toléré votre présence ici pendant mon absence, mais c'est fini. le personnel est deja partit pour votre deuxieme résidence, je vous demande donc de partir sur-le champ."   
Marcel: "Espèce de petite..."   
Il s'avance vers Jilia avec un air menaçant, prèt à user de la force pour lui reprendre les clés, symbole de l'appartenance de la maison. Il doit réussir à lui prendre les clés, à la faire partir, ça leur laissera le temps de prendre des avocats, de vider la maison de tous les biens, de détruire les pieces justificatives.... Mais Jilia ne va pas se laisser faire. Elle pourrait utiliser sa force pour répondre à la force. Mais elle préfère utiliser la force de quelqu'un d'autre.   
Jilia: "Je suis sous la protection du Clergé et de l'Eveque Sasarai. Levez la main sur moi, c'est attaquer le Conseil des Eveques tout entier! Prenez garde, M. Atréides."   
Ces mots ont l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'homme. Avoir affaire au Conseil des Evêques n'est jamais recommandé, même pour des citoyens de Première classe, et à plus forte raison pour des Secondes Classes comme les Atréides. Marcel recule:"Vous abusez de votre position!"   
Il n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il est bien résolu à ne pas sortir de la maison, à ne pas laisser Jilia seule maitre dans la place.   
Mais un bruit imprévu vient perturber le duel muet de volonté entre Jilia et son beau-père. Une jeune fille blonde en costume militaire, semblable à celui de Léna, vient d'entrer dans la maison. Avisant devant le salon les quatre personnes, la jeune fille salue et se présente: "Je suis Yuuli Sufina et j'effectue depuis aujourd'hui mon service militaire obligatoire auprès de Monseigneur Sasarai. Il m'a envoyé ici pour veiller sur vous, Dame Jilia. Est-ce que tout va bien?"   
Jilia: "Très bien, je vous remercie. M et Mme Atréides m'ont remis les clés et s'appretaient partir."   
La mort dans l'ame les trois Atréides se dirigent vers la porte, gardant la tête haute toutefois. Ils ne s'abaissent même pas à reclamer leurs affaires personnelles restées dans leurs chambres à Jilia. Ce genre de petit détails mesquins se reglera plus tard avec des avocats et des notaires en renforts. Pour l'heure, l'essentiel est de rester digne.   
Jilia: " Au revoir, M. et Mme Atréides." 

Après le départ du trio Atréides, Jilia ferme à clé les dernieres porte du Rez-de-Chaussé avant de se tourner vers Yuuli.   
Jilia: " Je ne vous ait pas vue ce matin au Circle Palace.Sufina, vous avez dit ? Etes-vous de la famille de Dame Léna?"   
Yuuli: " Oui, dame Jilia, je suis sa nièce. Avez-vous besoin d'aide."   
Jilia: "Oui, j'aurais besoin de recruter rapidement quelques personnels fiable. Un gardien en particulier. Je crains que certains ne profitent du changement de propritétaire pour voler des objets précieux. Et j'ai des papiers à regler..."   
Yuuli: "Pour le personnel, je vous conseille de demander au Circle Palace, puisque vous êtes sous sa protection."   
Jilia: " Mais j'hesite à partir et laisser la maison vide..."   
Yuuli: " Je vais faire appel aux gardes religieux du temple proche pour garder la maison. Je reviens tout de suite." 

Une fois la jeune fille partie, Jilia remonte rapidement à l'étage et efface son sortilège sur le tapis. Il reste toujours les taches de sang, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Puis elle rejoint Pilika qui l'atteint sagement dans le bureau et entreprends de jeter un œil sur les papiers de la familles Atréides, surtout ceux concernant ses biens à elle. 

Yuuli ramenant des gardes templiers vient l'interrompre. Après leur avoir donné comme consigne de ne laisser entrer personne d'autre que Jilia, les deux femmes et Pilika repartent en direction du Circle Palace en calèche. 

Jilia est très contente d'elle-même.   
  
  



	17. midi au circle palace

**Chapitre 17: midi au Circle Palace.**

Les rues de Crystal Valley sont encombrées et la calèche n'avance qu'au pas, permettant à Jilia de faire mieux connaissance avec son accompagnatrice. Yuuli est un peu plus agée qu'elle, douce avec une expression de tristesse résignée au fond des yeux. Une tristesse dont Jilia peut imaginer sans effort la cause, une tristesse que Jilia connaît bien. Les traits du visage de Yuuli font ressurgir un souvenir ancien dans la tête de Jilia. 

Jilia: "Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais n'auriez-vous pas un frère ainé? J'ai deja rencontré quelqu'un qui vous ressemble."   
Yuuli répond brievement: "Oui, j'ai un frère. Il s'appelle Nash." 

Dans le silence qui suit, Jilia se remémore l'espion de Harmonia qu'elle avait vu dans la tente de son frère cet après-midi-là, Cet après-midi où elle avait aussi caché deux jeunes garçons recherchés par les soldats, cette après-midi où l'un d'entre eux s'etait fait capturer... Jowy. Jilia ferme les eux, refusant de ceder à la mélancolie. La question de Yuuli vient la distraire de ces tristes pensées.   
Yuuli: "Desirez-vous vous installer chez vous ou bien rester chez Maitre Sasarai?" 

C'est une question délicate pour Jilia. Elle élude.   
Jilia: "Il faut que je discute de la situation avec le notaire avant de prendre une décision. La famille Atréides me semble disposée a engager contre moi une bataille juridique pour récupere tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Si je vis dans ma maison, devrais-je être surveillée?"   
Yuuli: "Oui, je serais votre gardienne." 

C'est plutot un point positif. Yuuli n'est pas une magicienne et par conséquent ne détecte pas les sorts de Jilia, au contraire de Sasarai. Jilia aurait plus le champ libre. D'un autre coté, elle ne pourrait plus voir Sasarai aussi souvent. Et elle doit admettre que ça lui manquerait beaucoup. Plongée dans ses reflexions, Jilia joue nerveusement avec ses doigts sous le regard interrogatif de Yuuli. Pilika tirant de manière répétée sur sa manche parvient à faire revenir l'attention de la jeune Highland sur elle.   
Jilia: "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma cherie?"   
Pilika: "Pilika aimerait habiter dans la maison de Jowy." 

C'est dit. Jilia sait qu'elle va ceder a la demande de la petite fille, quoique cela lui en coute. Pour une fois que la petite fille formule un souhait, Jilia va l'exaucer.   
Jilia: "Oui, Pilika. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la maison de Jowy, c'est la maison de Pilika et Jilia."   
Pilika: "Quand il rentrera, ce sera la maison de Jowy."   
Jilia caresse doucement les cheveux bruns de la petite sans lui répondre. C'est inutile d'attendre, il ne reviendra plus. Mais elle ne le dit pas. Rien ne pourrait détourner la petite de cet espoir. 

Après quelques réunions successives avec le notaire, les avocats, un rendez-vous avec la mairie, un avec le service de la garde et le maitre du personnel du temple, Jilia peut enfin envisager de prendre son repas de midi l'esprit tranquille. Il est deja plus d'une heure, et la faim rend Jilia nerveuse. Elle suit Yuuli dans les couloirs vers le restaurant du personnel du temple, quand une odeur connue fait battre son cur. L'odeur de Sasarai. En elle-même, Jilia se gronde de se laisser si facilement troubler par le jeune eveque, mais elle le cherche quand même du regard dans la foule. Elle l'entrevoit dans un couloir à gauche, et avant meme de réflechir à ce qu'elle fait, elle prend rapidement le dit-couloir en faussant compagnie à Yuuli et Pilika par l'occasion. Elle n'a même pas besoin de l'appeler, car Sasarai s'arrette et regarde autour de lui avec un air interrogateur. C'est sans doute la Terre qui a signalé la présence de Jilia. Apercevant la jeune femme, il la rejoint d'un pas rapide, le sourire au lèvres. Jilia aime bien les gens souriants.   
Sasarai: "Dame Jilia, vous êtes deja revenue?"   
Jilia: "Oui, ça s'est réglé assez vite et je suis revenue au temple avec Yuuli. Avez-vous deja déjeuné?"   
Sasarai répond avec un petit rire: "Non, je viens juste de finir la montagne de travail que m'a fournie Dame Léna. Puis-je vous inviter à partager mon repas?"   
Jilia: "Ce serait avec plaisir."   
Et sa réponse est sincère. Oui, vraiment avec plaisir. En revenant vers le restaurant, Jilia voit Yuuli arriver vers elle l'air inquiète, puis se rassurer en voyant Jilia au bras de Sasarai. Pleine de tact, Yuuli prend Pilika par la main et part vers les tables réservées aux sous-officiers, laissant Jilia et Sasarai s'asseoir tous les deux à une autre table. 

Après avoir englouti son entrée à toute vitesse avec l'élégance maitrisée d'une reine, Jilia se sent enfin un peu calmée. Mais elle est bien obligée d'admettre que la Faim est une difficulté qu'elle va devoir gérer avec soin si elle ne veut pas avoir de problème. A la Louvière, il y avait toujours de la nourriture prête pour elle à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais ici elle doit se plier aux habitudes du monde des hommes... ou trouver le moyen d'avoir à manger facilement. Jilia sait bien que la faim la fait réagir trop impulsivement. La preuve, elle est en train de déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec Sasarai, sous les regards scandalisés des tous les officiers et prêtres à la morale rigide. Mais le pire d'un certain point de vue, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas du tout génée, elle. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_ Jilia sait bien la réponse, mais est-elle prête à l'accepter? En face d'elle, les yeux verts clairs la regardent chaleureusement pendant qu'il lui parle de la chorale des prêtres qui donne bientôt un récital. 

Jilia: "Vous y chantez? J'aimerais bien venir voir."   
Sasarai: "C'est ecouter qu'il faut faire, dame Jilia." 

Mais avant que Jilia ait pu savoir quand avait lieu ce récital, deux des eveques viennent interrompre leur conversation en s'asseyant à la même table qu'eux. _Exprès_. Il y a un moment de silence tendu, et Jilia tranche son steack d'un coup de main rageur, faisant douloureusement crisser le couteau sur l'assiette. Sasarai grince des dents et Jilia ne peut s'empecher de sourire en le voyant. Mais les deux eveques semblent bien décidé à gacher leur repas à deux et l'un d'eux s'addresse à Jilia.   
eveque1:" Nous avons appris que vous etiez retourné dans votre ancienne demeure, Dame Jilia. Avez-vous eut des difficultés avec les Atréides?"   
Jilia: " Non, il m'ont rendu mon bien et ont vidé les lieux."   
eveque1: " Vous allez naturellement retourner vivre la-bas..."   
Jilia réalise soudain qu'en retournant vivre la-bas, elle se prive non-seulement de la présence de Sasarai, mais aussi , et surtout, de sa protection. Isolée, elle sera bien plus vulnérable face aux autres eveque. Un peu mal à l'aise, Jilia réalise qu'elle n'a pas encore fait part à Sasarai de sa décision de vivre dans son ancienne maison. Elle avait trop la tête ailleurs. 

Jilia répond d'un tout moins assurée qu'elle le voudrait: "Oui, j'ai commencé à m'installer." Elle jette un coup d'il incertain au jeune homme en face d'elle, mais il a baissé son regard et se concentre sur sa julienne de légumes. Jilia se doute bien qu'elle l'a blessée, mais avec ses deux pots de colle en robe bleue, elle ne peut même pas essayer de se rattraper. Les eveques ayant constaté la tension entre les deux jeunes gens en profitent pour accaparer l'attention de Jilia et la mitraille de questions banales sur elle-même, ses projets, sa petite Pilika...tout en glissant aux milieux du flots de parole quelques questions plus cruciales. Comme celle-ci...   
Eveque: " Dame Jilia, savez vous ce qu'est devenu la Rune Bête après la chute de L'Renouille?" 


	18. La nourriture et ses consequences

**Chapitre 18: La Nourriture et ses Conséquences.**

Jilia sent son ventre se nouer brutalement, et la tension imbibe la tablée. Même Sasarai semble interessé par la réponse de Jilia.   
Jilia: "La dernière fois qu'elle a été vu, c'est lors de son combat contre le Leader de l'Alliance, Riou Genkaku. Pilika et moi avons profité de la diversion pour fuir et gagner Harmonia. La Rune Bete a été vaincu, alors pourquoi cette question?" 

Surprenant Jilia, c'est Sasarai qui lui répond: "Les Vraies Runes ne peuvent être détruite. La Rune Bete s'est volatilisé mais elle est toujours là, quelque part, à attendre un nouveau maitre."   
eveque: " La recherche de toutes les Vraies Runes est une des missions sacrée que nous confie le Saint Hikusak..."   
Jilia: "Et quand vous les avez trouvés, vous en faites quoi?"   
La secheresse de la question ne destabilise pas les deux eveques qui réponde avec un sourire un peu narquois.   
eveque1:" Nous faisons tout pour les amener à Harmonia."   
eveque2:" Tant qu'on en parle, il n'y a pas que la Rune Bete qui nous préoccupe, le devenir des Runes Epee Noire et Bouclier Lumineux fait parti de nos préoccupations..."   
Sasarai: "Ainsi que le Mangeur d'ame, la Porte Bleue de la sorcière Leknaat, La Vraie Rune Vent de ce damné magicien, et je dois en oublier..." 

L'intervention de Sasarai a détourné l'attention de Jilia, surtout par la manière dont il a prononcé les mots "ce damné magicien". Il a l'air de lui en vouloir. Le Vent... Ah, elle se souvient! C'est un sort de Vent qui avait infligé une cuisante défaite à Sasarai, balayant toute l'armée Harmonienne...ainsi c'était une vraie Rune... Jilia ne peut s'empecher de sourire en voyant l'expression de Sasarai qui est lui aussi en train de se rememorer l'épisode... Il en garde un très mauvais souvenir visiblement. Malheureusement, les deux autres eveques profitent du silence pour insiser sur un point qui fâche. 

Eveque: " Nous avons malheureusement perdu la trace des porteurs des Runes Epee et Bouclier..."   
Jilia ne relève pas et entame son dessert. Les eveques continuent à l'aiguilloner.   
eveque: "C'est vraiment dommage, C'est un jeune homme pleins de talents qui nous aurions aimé avoir dans l'Empire. Mais rassurez-vous, Dame Jilia, si nous venions à le retrouver, vous serez la première avertie."   
eveque: "Il est evident qu'en tant que digne épouse, vous attendez son retour avec dévouement et patience, nous ne pouvons que soutenir et encourager tant de noblesse." 

La dernière pique était-elle pour Jilia... ou pour Sasarai? Tous les deux ont cessé de manger, et le repas s'acheve en silence. Puis les quatres convives partent chacun de leur coté, et Jilia rejoint Yuuli et Pilika, sentant les regards peser sur son dos. Tout le reste du refectoire n'attend que de la voir courir après le jeune eveque pour pouvoir se scandaliser en cur. Elle ne leur donnera pas ce plaisir. Jilia suivi de Yuuli et Pilika sort et prend la direction du Batiment des Garde. Du coin de l'oeil, elle regarde quel couloir prend Sasarai en sortant... _si je ne me trompe pas, il va vers le batiment Central... en coupant par ici, je devrait y arriver._

Jilia tourne brutalement par un petit couloir a gauche, faisant signe à Yuuli de continuer tout droit.   
Jilia: "Je reviens dans une minute!"   
Le temps que Yuuli comprenne, et elle voit la dentelle noire du jupon de Jilia disparaître ... tout au bout du petit couloir. Interloquée, Yuuli ne sait plus quoi faire, et finalement prends la main de Pilika pour poursuivre sa route. Tenir la main de Pilika a quelque chose de tres rassurant. 

les lourdes jupes et jupons s'agitent bruyament autour de Jilia pendant sa courses effrénée. Les couloirs des secretariats sont déserts à cette heure-là, les secretaires occupées à babiller devant leur café sur la terasse, et Jilia le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle prend le risque de courir à pleine vitesse dans ces couloirs. En moins d'une minute, elle a rejoint le couloir central et elle coupe la route de Sasarai, qui le regarde avec stupefaction.   
Sasarai: " Jilia! Mais comment...?"   
Jilia: " J'ai eut du mal à vous rattraper. Je voulais absolument vous parler."   
Sasarai regarde rapidement autour de lui, il y a quelques gardes et sous-officiers qui passent en les regardant d'un air curieux.   
Sasarai essaye de prendre un air cérémonieux: " Je dois aller au Conseil maintenant, mais pourriez vous passer à mon bureau vers 5h..?"   
Jilia hésite 5 secondes, le temps de jetter aux orties quelques regles morales, avant de répondre.   
Jilia: " Je vais rentrer chez moi avec Pilika. Accepteriez vous de venir diner avec moi ce soir?"   
C'est dit. Jilia a dans l'idée un diner en tête-à-tête, et à en juger par la couloir des joues de Sasarai, il a la même idée qu'elle. Jilia se sent les joues en feu elle aussi, mais c'est parce qu'elle a couru, n'est-ce pas? Enfin du moins elle essaye de s'en convaincre.   
Sasarai lui prend la main et se penche pour poser doucement ses lèvres dessus.   
Sasarai: " J'accepte avec plaisir." 

Puis aussi vite qu'elle est venue, affolée par sa propre audace autant que par les murmures des gens dans le couloir, Jilia part rejoindre Yuuli qui l'attend près des calèches avec un détachement de gardes. Elles rentrent toutes les trois et Jilia se sent d'humeur à chanter dans la calèche. L'après-midi est vite passé à ranger, trier les papiers, faire des achats, organiser la garde et renvoyer un avocat Atréides. Jilia attend le soir avec impatience, mais réalise tout à coup qu'il y aura peut-être Yuuli aussi à diner... problème.   
Jilia: " Dame Yuuli, vous habitez quel quartier de Crystal Valley?"   
Yuuli: "J'habite avec ma tante Léna dans les quartiers Grand-Sud. Mais comme je suis chargée de votre protection, je vais rester ici quelque temps."   
Elle aurait du s'en rappeler. _Flute!_   
Yuuli: " Ma présence vous dérange-t-elle, dame Jilia?"   
Jilia: " Non, non, pas du tout. Je vous en prie, installez vous comme vous le souhaiter. Vous me rendez de grand service."   
Yuuli sourit un peu, le regard pétillant.   
Yuuli: "Dame Jilia, où etes vous allé tout à l'heure après le repas? "   
Jilia ne sait pas trop quoi répondre.   
Yuuli: "Vous en etes revenu le sourire au lèvres et vous trépignez d'impatience depuis... Auriez vous par hasard un Rendez-Vous ce soir?"   
Comme une petite fille prise en faute par sa grande sur, Jilia baisse la tête en rougissant.   
Jilia: " ... j'ai invité quelqu'un ce soir à diner."   
Yuuli répond en souriant: "Je ne vous dérangerais pas." 

Jilia observe un moment Yuuli en silence, avant de demander.   
Jilia: " ça ne vous dérange pas..? Je veux dire, vous savez que je suis deja mariée..."   
Yuuli: "Je sais. Mais vous avez raison de vouloir continuer à vivre. J'admire votre courage et votre détermination à ne pas laisser votre passé hanter votre présent et votre futur. J'aimerais avoir cette force, j'aimerais être capable de surmonter ces souvenirs douloureux. Esperer trouver le bonheur malgrè tout... mais je n'en suis pas capable."   
Jilia: " C'est ...difficile. ça prend du temps. Il faut accepter de laisser derrière soi... les bons souvenirs aussi."   
Les deux femmes reprennent leur tri en silence, perdues dans leur pensées. Dans son ancienne chambre, Pilika joue tranquillement avec son nounours. Elle attends patiemment qu'il revienne. 

a suivre... 


	19. les coeurs agités

Chapitre 19 Les curs agités. 

Pilika a mangé et elle est couché. C'est bon.   
Yuili a mangé en même temps que Pilika et elle s'est retirée dans la chambre voisine de celle de la petite fille. C'est bon.   
Les gardes veillent à l'exterieur de la maison. C'est bon.   
Elle est bien habillée et bien coiffée. C'est bon.   
La cuisinière récement engagée est en train de préparer le diner. C'est bon.   
Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Sasarai arrive, en priant pour que Léna ne l'ai pas enfermé dans son bureau. Elle a tellement hâte de le voir. 

L'attente n'est pas longue. Sasarai se présente vite à la porte, bien habillé et une gerbe de fleurs à la main. Jilia l'a sentit venir et elle lui ouvre avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de frapper. Toute rougissante, Jilia reçoit le bouquet multicolore et conduit Sasarai au salon pour l'apéritif. En tendant un verre remplit d'un liquide ambré, Jilia frole la main de Sasarai et leurs regards se croisent. Un sourire, puis Jilia se dérobe en se tournant vers la table et elle se sert un verre. 

Il la regarde toujours, la tête un peu ... chavirée. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'alcool, il n'a pas encore touché à son verre. Non, c'est elle. Elle est comme entourée d'une aura terriblement capiteuse. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle aussi. Non, pas tout à coté de lui... mais pas à l'autre bout non plus. Elle teste. Elle évalue. Elle est encore un peu... sauvage. Etrange de penser ça d'une Dame habituée à vivre à la Cour et éduquée pour tenir son rang en société.. ça fascine le jeune eveque. 

Ils échangent quelques banalités sur l'installation de Jilia, le travail de Sasarai pour commencer. L'un et l'autre veulent éviter d'evoquer tous les sujets pouvant faire obstacle entre eux. Ils parlent un peu de la saison musicale et théatrale...de futures soirées à deux sous-entendues. La conversation dévie un peu sur la magie, Jilia profitant de l'occasion pour questionner Sasarai sur sa rune, la Vraie Rune Terre, et les autres Vraies Runes en général. Elle n'a que des connaissances superficielles sur le sujet et la Magie. Sans trop réflechir... d'ailleurs, elle a arrété de reflechir depuis un moment... Jilia a prit dans sa main la main droite de Sasarai pour examiner le symbole de la Terre, et il s'est rapproché d'elle.. pour qu'elle puisse mieux regarder evidement.   
Jilia a un petit rire: "Vous ne devez pas manier souvent les armes... pas même un baton de magicien, non?"   
Sasarai: "Effectivement. Je me sers de cette bague pour amplifier ma magie, je n'ai pas besoin de baton ou de baguette. Et je ne suis pas habile à manier l'épée ou la lance."   
Jilia: "ça se voit sur vos mains... elles sont très douces et très lisses..."   
Très chaudes, aussi. Jilia laisse machinalement ses mains caresser celle de Sasarai... qui se referme, emprisonnant doucement ses longs doigts blancs dans sa paume. Elle relève la tête, sans peur ni colère pour une fois. Sans craindre une nouvelle explosion de violence, Sasarai prend la liberté d'effleurer de la main gauche la joue rouge de Jilia. Maintenant, le vert intense des yeux de Jilia a plongé dans l'aigue-marine pâle en face d'elle, qui se rapproche doucement. Elle s'abandonne et ferme les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent. 

Ils sont maintenant cote à cote sur le canapé, enlacé, les yeux dans les yeux, se perdant dans leur contemplation. Si la cuisinière les découvraient ainsi, nul doute que tout Crystal valley apprendrait le scandale avant le lendemain soir. Mais pour le bonheur de la moralité et le malheur du jeune couple, c'est autre chose qui vient les perturber.   
Jilia a tressailli. D'un seul coup, Sasarai l'a senti se crisper dans ses bras, les yeux verts ont repris leur eclat sauvage et se sont détourné de lui.   
Sasarai: " Jilia, que se passe-t-il?"   
Elle le regarde brievement, avant de reporter sa concentration sur ce qui se passe dehors. Elle a senti une odeur. Une odeur connue, qui ne devrait pas être là et qui l'inquiète. Mais elle ne peut pas dire ça...   
Jilia: " J'ai entendu quelque chose... dehors. Je vais voir."   
Elle se lève et echappe aux bras qui l'elançaient avec vivacité. L'inquiétude l'a completement dégrisée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte-fenetre, Sasarai l'a rattrapée.   
Sasarai: "ça peut etre dangereux, j'y vais en premier."   
Lui-meme, n'a rien entendu, mais la Terre a réagi peu après Jilia.. il doit y avoir quelque chose. Le jeune homme ouvre la fenetre et sort dehors. Il a juste le temps de voir disparaître un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité une petite forme grise et une rgande ombre noire.   
Sasarai: "Qui va là?"   
Jilia n'a pas besoin de sa vue pour savoir.Elle appelle   
Jilia:" Honorine!"   
La forme grise réapparait et s'avance. Sasarai peut maintenant voir qu'il s'agit d'une très jeune fille aux cheveux roux, vêtues... du même genre de tunique que Jilia quand elle était dans la foret. La petite s'avance prudement vers Jilia, gardant ses distances avec Sasarai et entre. Avant de refermer la porte-fenetre, le jeune eveque jette un coup d'il circulaire sur le jardin, mais ne voit rien de plus. Pourtant, il y avait bien une deuxieme personne tout à l'heure...   
Son attention se porte sur un sujet plus interressant: la converstion entre Honorine et Jilia.   
Jilia: "Pourquoi es-tu ici? c'est très dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au village?"   
L'adolescente jette un regard nerveux à Sasarai, mais comme Jilia insiste, elle lache l'information: "Siane a disparu!" 

Il y a un moment de blanc.   
Jilia est devenue blanche, elle aussi. Elle balbutie: "Q... quoi...?" Sasarai aussi s'interroge. Siane?   
Honorine explique de sa voix aigue et hysterique: " Elle est sortit de la foret... et ... qaund on a essayé de la rattrapper, on a brusquement perdu sa trace. L'homme en noir... Il y avait l'odeur de l'homme en noir...et.."   
Sous le choc, Jilia ne peut que repeter machinalement: "Siane... l'homme en noir.."   
Puis elle réalise, et tous ses instinct reprennent le dessus. Elle bondit vers la porte-fenetre entrouverte et demandant à Honorine de la guider. Mais une main solide se referme sur son avant-bras et la bloque sur place. Elle essaye de se dégager un peu, mais, malgré les apparences, Sasarai a une force d'homme, bien superieure à la force physique normale de Jilia. Il ne la lache pas et attrape rapidement sa deuxieme main, l'immobilisant completement.   
Sasarai: "Jilia, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"   
Il ne sourit pas, il est serieux, presque dur. Jilia pourrait se degager en forçant... mais ce serait trop risqué de reveler son pouvoir. Sans compter que la rune Terre n'est pas sur cette main que pour décorer. Sasarai doit savoir s'en servir, et s'en servir bien. C'est un vrai magicien, lui. Jilia détourne le regard pour ne pas croiser celui inquisiteur de Sasarai. Honorine n'a pas bougé, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Jilia est assez lucide pour lui lancer: "File!"   
La jeune fille disparaît d'un bond et se perd dans l'obscurité avant que Sasarai n'ait le temps de tenter quoique ce soit pour l'arreter... de toute façons, il est bien trop occupé à retenir Jilia.   
Sasarai: "Qui est cette fille? elle vient de la Louvière, n'est-ce pas? Et Siane? "   
Jilia continue se détourner la tête,et se débat un peu. Que faire? que faire?   
Sasarai: " Jilia! répond moi!"   
Il l'a tiré brutalement vers lui et la tien maintenant fermement contre lui.   
Sasarai: "Jilia, si tu ne me dit rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Fais moi confiance, Jilia." 

C'est vrai... elle pourrait... elle a besoin d'aide, sans doute... toujours évitant le regard du jeune homme, Jilia répond par quelque phrases hachées.   
Jilia: "Yuber a enlevé Siane.. je l'avais confiée aux femmes du village, mais elle a du sortir pour me suivre et..."   
Sasarai: "Qui est Siane?"   
Jilia: "C'est... c'est ma fille. Siane Blight. La fille de Jowy." 


	20. affolement

Chapitre 20 Affolement 

Sasarai: "Siane.. Blight?... mais tu avais dis que..."   
Jilia: " J'ai dit que je n'avais pas eut de fils. Mais c'est une fille. Maintenant, Sasarai, lache moi!"   
Il la tient toujours aussi fermement, sans lacher sa prise, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Une fille, elle a eut une fille de Jowy... Une pointe de jalousie vient lui rapeler qu'elle est deja la femme d'un autre. En face, de lui, Jilia est prète à exploser.   
Jilia: "Sasarai, ma fille est en danger! Lache-moi ou aides-moi, mais ne reste pas là immobile à m'empecher d'aller à son secours!"   
Sasarai: " Je ... je vais t'aider Jilia, mais calme-toi d'abord."   
Jilia: " Je veux aller aider ma fille!"   
La jeune femme se débat de plus en plus fort, déséquilibrant le jeune eveque, surpris de voir tant de force dans ce corps fin. Mais il ne lache pas ses poignets et tente de la pousser pour qu'elle s'assoie.   
Sasarai: " Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça en pleine nuit, au hasard. calme-toi et réflechissons aux..."   
Jilia: "Je la retrouverais! Ou qu'elle soit!"   
Et soudain, elle mord. 

Jilia a violement planté ses dents dans une des mains de Sasarai, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. C'était la main droite, et la rune qui s'y trouve, aggréssée, réagit par un eclair de lumière. Surprise et éblouie, Jilia se prend les pieds dans sa longue robe et trébuche, puis tombe à terre en entrainant Sasarai avec elle. Tremblante, elle reste allongée sur le tapis alors que Sasarai se relève. Elle a eut peur... peur de la Terre.   
Sasarai: "Jilia! Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée?" 

Il l'aide à se relever et à s'asseoir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa Rune a régit avec autant de force, mais soulagé de la voir enfin calmée. Sa blessure saigne mais elle est deja en train de se refermer. Quelle fauve, cette femme. 

Sasarai: "Tiens, bois un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jilia, je vais faire lancer un avis de recherche sur ta fille pour l'armée harmonienne..."   
Jilia: " ça prendra trop de temps! Et même si Yuber était capturé, rien ne me garantit que les autres eveques ne tenteront pas de la garder pour servir leur interet! Ma pauvre petite, je veux juste qu'elle puisse vivre en paix... Il faut que j'aille la chercher, elle n'a plus que moi."   
Sasarai: " Tout ton amour maternel ne t'aidera pas à la retrouver . Harmonia est vaste.."   
Jilia: " As-tu confiance en moi, Sasarai?" 

La question le prend au dépourvu, elle le fixe de ses yeux verts intensement et répète sa question: "As-tu confiance en moi?"   
Sasarai doit bien reconnaître qu'il ne lui accorde pas sa pleine confiance. Surveillée à residence, suivie dans tous ses déplacements, controllée dans ses moindres gestes, ce n'est pas de la confiance.. et pourtant, elle ... Elle lui a fait confiance au point de lui confier ce secret. Alors le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'est de lui accorder une part de confiance.   
Sasarai: "Je...Je vais te faire confiance."   
Jilia: " Je te dit que je suis capable de retrouver Siane si je suis assez proche d'elle, alors crois moi. C'est pour ça que je veux partir immédiatement, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, pour la chercher."   
Sasarai" ... D'accord, je te crois, mais laisse-moi t' accompagner et prendre quelques mesures avant de partir. ça ne sera pas long."   
Jilia: " ... j'accepte."   
Elle se lève pour sortir et monter dans sa chambre se changer. Juste avant de passer la porte du salon, elle dit: "Sasarai... merci. et Pardon." 

Sasarai a donné une serie d'ordre à Yuili pour qu'elle lance des recherches sur Yuber et que Lena les rejoignent avec quelques hommes de confiance. Portant Pilika endormie, Jilia les rejoint dans l'entrée et confie la petite fille à Yuili. Du coin de l'il, Sasarai apprecie la tunique courte, la meme que Jilia portait quand il l'avait revu dans cette etrange foret. Dans la cour, deux chevaux les attendent en piaffant d'impatience, un noir et un blanc, harnachés et tenus par la bride par la petite fille rousse Honorine...   
Tiens, Quand est-elle revenue, cette petite?   
Jilia bondit sur le noir et Sasarai se retrouve avec le blanc. Ce sont des chevaux nerveux et puissants, qui n'attendent que de partit au galop.   
Sasarai: " Où allons-nous, Jilia?"   
Jilia: " Vers le Sud, c'est dans cette direction que Yuber est parti. Il n'amène pas Siane à Cristal Valley, mais à Dunan."   
Sasarai: " Comment...?"   
Jilia: " C'est Honorine qui me l'a dit. On y va."   
Talonnant son cheval, elle s'elance sur les pavés de la rue, suivi de près par Sasarai qui ne veut pas se laisser distancer. A l'entrée de la maison, Yuili reste perplexe.   
Yuili: " Ces chevaux... ils n'etaient pas dans l'ecurie aujourd'hui... d'où viennent-ils? Et comment Honorine sait-elle...?"   
Mais quand elle veut interroger davantage la fillette, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a deja disparu. De plus en plus perplexe, Yuili portant Pilika part vers le Temple le plus proche pour transmettre les ordres du général et coordoner les recherches.   
Tante Lena va etre folle de rage en apprenant ça... 


	21. magie galopante

Chapitre 21 magie galopante 

Ils ont galopés toute la nuit en direction du Sud, portés par les puissantes pattes des chevaux, dans une nuit profonde éclairée par une maigre lune. Cette obscurté a été profitable à Jilia, qui a put deployer tout ses sens de chasseur sans craindre d'etre vue. L'aube va bientôt se lever, et si les chevaux ne fatiguent pas, ce n'est pas le cas de Sasarai. Depuis qu'ils sont partis, sa main droite brille et le brule, sans doute à cause de la tension qu'il ressent... à moins que ce ne soit cette impression sourde d'être épié, suivit. Dans l'obscurité total les envelloppant, il a entendu de nombreux craquements, frottements, cris étrange d'animaux , bruit d'ailes ou de pelages, mais l'impression est différente de celle des animaux de la foret. Une forte impression de magie... mais une magie primitive, sauvage, violente. Serais-ce... Jilia? 

Mais il ne préfère pas la confronter sur ce sujet maintenant. Prudence, elle est à vif. Si il la pousse trop dans ses retranchements, qui sait quelle reaction elle pourrait avoir. 

Perdrait-il la confiance qu'il gagne peu à peu? Fuirait-elle? Ou alors... attaquerait-elle? Cette option s'est rajouté dans l'esprit de Sasarai naturelement, et il est bien forcé d'admettre que les mots "combat " et "Dame Jilia" peuvent aller ensemble. Si elle a survecu a une foret pleine de monstres, à Yuber et aux Atréides, ce n'est sans doute pas grace à sa maitrise des danses de salons. Et Sasarai ne peut plus ignorer les avertissements de Sa Rune. Il y a une magie puissante autour d'eux, et un danger potentiel. 

Sasarai force l'allure pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune femme. Dans la lumière naissante du jour, il peut voir son profil noble et son expression farouche. Elle ne semble pas du tout éprouvée par cette cavalcade et cette nuit sans sommeil.   
Sasarai: "Nous sommes en route depuis hier soir. Peut-etre pourrions penser à prendre du repos..."   
Jilia: " Tu es fatigués?"   
Sasarai a un petit rire: "Oui, je suis fatigué. Quelle honte alors que toi, tu sembles etre en pleine forme."   
Jilia laisse echapper un petit sourire: "On est tres solide dans notre famille. Je sens qu'il y a un village dans cette direction, plus à l'Est. Nous allons nous y arreter."   
Sasarai note mentallement l'etrange phrase:"elle sent" et fait un signe de tête pour montrer son accord. Ah, un bon lit aux draps bien frais!   
Sasarai: " ça nous fait faire un leger détour, ça ira?"   
Jilia: "Oui, j'ai trouvé la trace de Yuber et Siane, je ne lacherai plus leur piste maintenant."   
La trace? quelle trace? quand l'a-t-elle trouvée? Sasarai secoue ses pensées brouillées par la fatigue. A l'auberge du village où ils arrivent, il ne remarque meme pas que l'aubergiste leur a donné un lit double, s'effondre dessus tout habillé et s'endort aussitôt. Jilia, elle, n'a pas sommeil du tout, et puisque le jeune eveque dort comme une souche, c'est le moment d'en profiter pour agir avec les coudées franches.   
Sur le point de ressortir de la chambre, elle se ravise et retournes près du lit. Tirant sur les bottes de Sasarai, elle les lui enlève et les pose à coté du lit, avant de rabattre l'edredon sur le jeune homme. Jowy aussi s'endormait parfois d'un seul coup sans meme enlever ses bottes, et cette coincidence la fait sourire.   
Dans l'écurie de l'auberge, le cheval blanc Shibo surveille Sasarai endormi. Dans la foret non loin du village, Jilia convoque les siens sous l'il du cheval noir Sanakane. 

Quand Sasarai émerge de son sommeil aux environs de midi, Jilia est de nouveau dans la petite chambre, assise à la fenetre. Elle le regarde intensément, puis détourne brusquement ses yeux verts dehors, avec une sorte d'impatience.   
Sasarai: " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? As-tu pu te reposer?"   
Puis réalisant enfin la configuration de la chambre, il rougit et cherche à se relever trop précipitament. Mais il retombe emmelé dans le lourd edredon.   
Sasarai: "Je, je suis desolé! Je , je te laisses le lit, je vais sortir, je"   
Jilia: "Je n'ai pas sommeil."   
Ce n'est pas le sommeil qui attire les pensées de Jilia vers ce lit. L'enervement et l'angoisse, tous ses sens décuplés, l'odeur chaude de Sasarai, sa peau lisse... elle voudrait s'abandonner et se glisser aux cotés de l'homme en train d'essayer de se lever, caresser sa peau, la gouter... Tous ses instincts sauvages sont en train de reprendre le dessus, et elle lutte pour ne pas bouger de la fenetre.   
Elle ne peut pas.   
Elle ne doit pas.   
Il ne faut pas.   
Et il risquerait de voir...   
Intrigué par son attitude, Sasarai garde néanmoins ses distances avec elle. De nouveau la Terre qui résonne étrangement, comme si elle répondait à quelque chose émanant de Jilia... quoi? quoi? Sasarai à l'impression de toucher du doigt la réponse, sans jamais pouvoir la saisir. Dans l'écurie, les chevaux s'agitent et hennissent. Oppressé, Sasarai sort de la chambre et descend calmer les animaux.   
Si proche, si proche de la clé qui pourrait lui permettre de la comprendre, de tout comprendre. 


	22. Verite

  
chapitre 22: Vérité 

Ballotée sur des épaules noires, ligotée et entravée, une petite louvette blanche gémit plaintivement. Elle a tout essayé, mordre, voler se débattre, mais elle n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir. L'homme à l'odeur inconnu et vêtu de noir continue de l'emmener loin, loin, loin. Elle a perdu la piste de sa maman, elle a perdu la piste de sa maison, elle est toute seule dans ce monde inconnu et dans les mains de cet être étrange. Ah, ça, elle a apprit maintenant, que l'odeur du Chaos est une odeur dangereuse. Elle a comprit, mais c'est trop tard. 

L'homme s'arrette et pose son petit ballot à terre. Posant sa main sur la tête de la petite louve, il fait un sort. Elle se débat pour echapper à la magie, mais sens sa forme changer. Elle reprend cette forme qu'elle n'aime pas, dans laquelle elle a du mal à se déplacer, dans laquelle elle a facilement froid. Mais inexorablement, le pelage blanc disparaît pour laisser place à une peau rose, des cheveux noirs aparaissent sur le sommet de sa tête de plus en plus ronde. Les yeux bleu s'agrandissent et le corps s'épaissit, les ailes disparaissent. Siane est de nouveau redevenue une petite fille de 3 ans environ. La fille de Jowy et Jilia. 

Portant maintenant une petite fille, Yuber se remet en route. Il est bientôt au point de rendez-vous, mais il doit faire vite. La menace a commencé à se propager, la foret commence à s'agiter. Yuber sourit. Le résultat de cet enlevement va surprendre son commanditaire.   
Les hommes du commanditaires en question sont là à l'heure. Yuber leur remet la petite fille en disant:" Je ne vous ait pas ramené Jilia, mais j'ai mieux. Voici Siane Blight, princesse héritière de Highland." 

Sasarai et Jilia ont reprit leur chevauchée effrénée. Ils sont maintenant près de la frontière entre Dunan et Harmonia. Sasarai coupe brusquement la route de Jilia qui doit faire cabrer son cheval pour l'arreter.   
Sasarai: "Jilia! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser franchir la frontière! Si Yuber est deja de l'autre coté, il faut faire intervenir la voix diplomatique ou les forces frontalière. C'est trop tard."   
Mais Jilia sent la présence de sa fille de plus en plus proche, elle est au-dela de toute raison et de toute prudence.   
Jilia: "Ne m'empèches pas de passer, Sasarai!"   
Sasarai: "Jilia, sois raisonnable..."   
Debordant le jeune homme par la gauche, le cheval noir part au grand galop en direction de la frontière. Alors que Sasarai veut se servir de sa Rune pour l'arreter, le cheval blanc se dérobe sous lui, le jette à terre, et se dresse devant lui pour faire écran. Profitant de la diversion, Jilia s'est faufilée dans le sous-bois et a disparu à sa vue. Sasarai n'a qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider ce qu'il doit faire. Il lance sur le cheval blanc le sort destiné à Jilia. Les lianes jaillissent du sol immédiatement et enserrent les jambes de l'animal. Mais ce dernier s'affine, se redresse, et prend la forme d'une femme insectoide blanche qui tente de s'envoler, ses jambes fines glissant à travers les lianes. Mais un deuxième sort de la terre, s 'abat sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans une cage de pierre. un peu sonné et essouflé, Sasarai s'addresse à la créature qu'il a capturé: " Femelle blanche, je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Mais amène moi à Jilia. Je continue le voyage avec elle."   
A-t-elle comprit? ce n'est pas sur. Mais elle reprend une apparence equestre, et se tourne sur le coté pour qu'il grimpe sur son dos. Va-t-elle de nouveau se dérober? ou l'emmener au contraire ailleurs? Mais c'est son unique chance de pouvoir rattraper cette satané louve de Highland! 

La louve de Highland 

Et Sasarai comprend. 


	23. danse avec la louve

chapitre 23: danse avec une louve 

La créature blanche montée par Sasarai a l'air exempte de toute malice, puisque s'enfonçant dans le sous-bois, elle part à la suite de Jilia. Sasarai remarque qu'ils s'éloignent de plus en plus de la route et du poste de garde frontière pour aller droit sur le mur séparant les pays. Vraiment droit dessus! Au dernier moment, la monture blanche se redresse et ouvrant deux ailes blanches membranées franchi le mur en un seul effort. Le jeune évèque Sasarai vient de rentrer clandestinement à Dunan, dans la partie du territoire autrefois appelée Highland. 

Sasarai rattrappe Jilia qui l'attend un peu plus loin et le défie du regard, testant ses reactions. La monture noire ne fait plus semblant d'être un cheval, elle non plus. Agacé, Sasarai demande en designant les deux etranges monture: " Il y a encore beaucoup de ces creatures dans la foret, Porteuse de la Vraie Rune Bête?"   
Jilia cille et continue de le détailler, cherchant à analyser ses émotions. Puis elle fait faire demi-tour à sa monture et repart en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il repartent au galop, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans l'ancienne Highland.   
Jilia se décide à répondre: " Ce sont les deux seules de ce genre."   
Toujours enervé, Sasarai réplique: " Mais dans les bois, il y en a plein d'autre genre? Jilia, ets-ce qu'il faut que je t'extirpe toute la Verité bribes par bribes! Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas pour une fois me la dire spontanement? ça devient pénible!"   
Jilia baisse les yeux vers les fourré proches. Elle a toujours eut du mal à parler à cur ouvert aux gens... même avec Jowy, elle n'avait pu lu dire tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle... que lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard. Va-t-elle accepter de perdre Sasarai à cause de ça? 

Répondant à son appel muet, les femmes de la Louvière accompagnant Jilia sortent des sous-bois où elles se dissimulaient.La petite fille rousse, plus deux autres femmes, mi-humaine, mi-animale, chèvre, biche et zèbre, aparaissent aux yeux de Sasarai brievement, puis se refondent dans l'obscurité des branches.   
Jilia: "Il y a encore deux autres femelles qui prennent un autre chemin. Au village, il n'y a pas plus d'une dizaine d'autres femelles qui restent."   
Sasarai: " Ce sont .. des humaines, ou des animaux?"   
Jilia: " Un mélange des deux crée par la Rune Bête pour la servir. Celles qui étaient humaines autrefois sont venus mourir dans les forets de la Louvière où j'avais trouvé refuge. Elles se sont offertes en sacrifice à la Rune Bête. Elle en a fait ses servantes."   
Sasarai: "Il n'y a aucun homme?"   
Jilia: "Non... la Bête tue tous les hommes qui s'aventurent sur ses terres si je n'en l'empêche pas. Elle ne prend aucun serviteur mâle, car je suis moi-meme une femelle. Donc Bête est femelle en ce moment."   
Sasarai: " Vous avez donc emporté la Rune dans votre fuite de L'Renouille..."   
Jilia: "Non, c'est elle qui m'a rattrapée. Elle est venue jusqu'à Harmonie pour me posseder. Quand c'est arrivé... j'ai eu... j'ai eut très peur. Peur qu'on la découvre, peur des pouvoirs de cette Rune, alors je me suis enfuie, le plus loin possible des hommes. La Bête m'a guidée dans les montagnes de la Louvière, inhabitée et hostiles. Peu à peu, les autres servantes ont été attirée ou sont venus d'elle-meme à la Bête."   
Tournant vers Sasarai son regard animé, Jilia explique à Sasarai: " La Bête vit en moi, Ressens le monde à travers moi et m'impose ses réactions. Elle est difficile à controller, car elle est aussi ma seule source de vie." 

Ils continuent à cheuvaucher en silence quelque temps, puis Jilia demande: " Maintenant que tu sais que je portes une Vraie Rune, qu'est ce que je vais devenir à Harmonia."   
Sasarai: "En toute franchise... je ne sais pas trop. Mais je te promet que je ferais tout mon possible pour toi. Jamais je ne permettrais qu'on te fasse le moindre mal. Je m'y engage sur mon honneur."   
Jilia: "Ne fait de telles promesses. Si tu reçoit l'ordre de me tuer, seras-tu prèt à refuser et à trahir les tiens pour moi, "   
Sasarai: " J'espère que ça n'arriveras pas. Mais s'il le faut... oui, j'irais jusqu'à trahir. Si Harmonia est corrompue à ce point... "   
Jilia a laché ses renes sous le choc et regardant Sasarai avec ébahissement, laisse echapper: "Tu serais vraiment prêt à faire ça... pour moi!"   
Soutenant son regard avec tendresse, il répond: "Oui." 


	24. deux louves dans Highland

chapitre 24 deux louves dans highland. 

L'odorat des servantes de la Bête ont repéré des humains, caché dans ses bois. Un groupe important, à un endroit où ne devrait pas se trouver de village.   
Jilia: " J'ai repéré une des bases des groupes rebelles... mais Siane n'est pas dans cette direction. Elle est dans la direction de L'Renouille..."   
Sasarai est surpris lui aussi: " Elle n'aurait pas été amenée à un groupe rebelle...?"   
Jilia est indécise: "Que faire? si je sors de la foret et que je vais à la capitale, je vais être reconnue... il y aura des réactions dans le peuple. Nous n'avons pas été assez vite."   
Sasarai: " Desolé de t'avoir retardé."   
Mais Jilia est toujours le regard tourné dans la direction de L'Renouille." Ma petite, ma petite est par là-bas. Je sens sa vie là-bas. Elle doit avoir peur... est-elle bien traitée? Ma petite Siane."   
Retenant Jilia par le bras, Sasarai la force à se détourner et l'entraine par l'autre chemin.   
Sasarai: "Jilia, si tu te fais reperer, tu ne pourras pas sauver ta fille."   
Elle se laisse entrainer sans resister, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Rapprochant les deux montures, il se penche en avant pour lui poser une main sur la joue.   
Sasarai: "Garde courage, nous allons la sauver. Envoie une de tes servante auprès d'elle pour la veiller et la rassurer." 

Marchant avec précautions dans le sous-bois, Sasarai ouvre maintenant la marche, guidé par Honorine.   
Jilia finit par demander: " Tu veux aller où?"   
Sasarai: "Au campement rebelle. "   
Jilia: " Mais c'est encore pire que d'aller à L'Renouille..."   
Sasarai: " Il faut nous cacher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse reprendre Siane. Ce sera le plus sur."   
Jilia: " ... Tu veux vraiment lancer cette rebellion, Sasarai."   
Sasarai: " Au contraire, manifeste publiquement ton désaccord dans la base rebelle. ça ne pourra qu'améliorer la situation. "   
Jilia: " Les leaders vont proclamer que je suis de retour pour prendre mon trone, même si je dis le contraire haut et fort. Les gens de Highlands sont du genre borné. "   
Sasarai a un petit sourire amusé: " Je vois ça. Dis-leur que tu es rentré dans le clergé à Harmonia et que tu n'as plus le droit d'exercer. "   
Jilia: " Le clergé?"   
Sasarai: " Il y a une procédure exceptionel qui permet de devenir pretre sans avoir à passer par le séminaire, pour les porteurs de Vraies Runes, entre autre."   
Jilia: " Je l'ignorais... tu m'ouvres un champ de possibilité intéressant. Mais si je demande effectivement à entrer dans le clergé, est-ce que ma demande sera VRAIMENT acceptée? Le conseil des Evêques ne pourra plus m'utiliser comme pion dans leur échiquier politique..."   
Sasarai: "C'est effectivement le problème... Quoiqu'il en soit, allons à ce camp de rebelle, ne serais-ce que pour évaluer les forces en présence." 

A L'Renouille, un innocent petit papillon volète et entre par les fenetres ouvert du batiment principal de la garnison. Le maire de L'Renouille, fonctionnaire nommé par le pouvoir central de Dunan pour gerer la ville et la campagne proches, reçoit dans son bureau deux de ses hommes portant un petit paquet tremblant et gémissant.   
Homme: "M. le Maire, mission accomplie, nous vous avons ramené Siane Blight, princesse héritière de Highland. "   
Maire: " C'est cette fillette? Quelle ressemblance avec son père l'ancien roi Jowy! Personne ne pourra douter de sa filiation. Faites proclamer dans la région que Siane Blight est placée sous la protection de l'Etat de Dunan. Avec ça, la population va arretter de proteger les rebelles et ils ne pourront pas lancer d'attaques armées. " 

Le petit papillon posé sur le rideau vient voleter autour de la petite fille effrayée, qui arrete de pleurer et regarde Yixine avec un air ravi. Enfin quelqu'un qu'elle connaît! Yixine volète un peu devant Siane, lançant une poudre fine par ses ailes qui endort l'enfant doucement. Siane se laisse faire sans se débattre, Yixine lance toujours de la poudre quant c'est l'heure de la sieste, alors ça doit être l'heure de la sieste. La petite s'endort paisiblement dans les bras d'un des gardes et le papillon repart par la fenetre faire son rapport à une grande femme à la peau noire, Maha, qui attend dissimulée plus loin.   
Dans la cour de la garnison, un ancien de la guerre de Dunan regarde en direction de la fenetre du bureau avec un air renfrogné. Décidement, Leknaat l'envoie toujours dans des situations désagréables. Reconnaissant l'apprenti de la voyante et ancien guerrier de l'armée de la Liberation, les gardes laissent entrer Luc sans poser de questions. Dans le couloir, il croise les deux soldats portant la petite fille endormie. Il est immédiatement interpellé par le fort sentiment de magie qui émane du groupe. Il en identifie les deux sources d'un seul coup d'il: la fillette elle-même et le papillon qui s'est posé sur la couverture qui l'enroule. _Quelle magie inhabituelle..._   
Luc: "Qui est-ce?"   
Soldat: "La princesse Siane Blight. Nous l'emmenons chez la femme du maire."   
Luc: " Siane... Blight?"   
_Serais-ce elle qui crée la perturbation sur laquelle Leknaat lui a demandé d'enqueter, car elle n'arrivais pas à la voir ?_


	25. colère d'une mère

Chapitre 25 la colère d'une mère. 

Jilia et Sasarai guidé par Honorine sont arrivés en vue de repère des rebelles. Dissimulés par les arbres, ils détaillent les hommes et le matériel rassemblé.   
Sasarai: " C'est une véritable petite armée. Et ils sont prêt à partir en guerre. La situation est beaucoup plus tendue que ce que je croyais... Une offensive armée est imminente."   
Jilia: " Il n'est sans doute pas nécessaire que j'aille jeter de l'huile sur le feu, alors..."   
Sasarai: " Je reconnaît que tu as raison, essayons de ne pas nous faire voir..." 

Mais un cavalier lancé à pleine vitesse déboulant dans le camp retient leur attention, à voir son expression, il porte sans doute de graves nouvelles...   
le cavalier: " Dunan a prit en otage la princesse Siane Blight! le maire de L'Renouille a fait proclamer.."   
La suite se noie dans le brouhaha des hommes qui se rassemblent de plus en plus nombreux autour du cavalier et qui s'agitent. La Vraie Rune Terre se met à briller, mais avant que Sasarai n'aie le temps de réagir à son avertissement, Jilia lance sa monture qui bondit dans le camp, franchissant les palissades d'une seule foulée.La Terre continue de vibrer, le danger est immense et Sasarai commence à lancer un sort. 

Inconsciemment effrayé par la présence invisible de la Bête qui irradie de Jilia, les rebelles ont fait silence. Nombre d'entre eux voudraient crier "La reine ! c'est la reine!", mais une crainte mysterieuse paralyse leur gorge et leur lèvre.   
D'une voix rendue sourde par la colère, Jilia demande au cavalier: " Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"   
Cavalier: "La...la princesse Siane Blight... est détenue à L'Renuoille par le maire... Il réclame la réddition des rebelles et..."   
mais la terreur l'empeche d'aller plus loin. Heureusement, la Colère de la Bête se détourne de lui pour se porter sur le chemin par lequel il est arrivé. Le cheval noir de la reine semble vouloir s'engager dans cette direction, mais s'arrete. Le chemin a disparu. A sa place, de grands arbres ont poussés, leurs racines emmélées formant comme un mur haut de plus de deux mètres. Devant, Sasarai monté sur Shibo achève son incantation et soutient le regard de Jilia, la Rune Terre prête à faire d'autres sorts tout aussi puissant. 

encerclée par la Terre, Bête pourrait se déchainer. Mais la prudence et l'instinct de survie la retiennent. Terre est puissante, Terre est dangereuse. Terre n'est pas une ennemis normalement, mais là elle s'oppose à Bête qui voudrait foncer droit sur L'Renouille. Bête se calme. Elle sait aussi être patiente et attendre le bon moment pour foncer sur sa proie.   
La crainte lache les hommes derrière Jilia, et ils s'animent. Jilia calmée s'avance vers Sasarai.   
Jilia: "Maintenant, je ne peux faire autrement que d'aller à L'Renouille. Ils menacent ma fille."   
Sasarai: " Tu la mettra d'autant plus en danger..."   
Jilia: " Je vais simplement me rendre chez le maire et lui reclamer ma fille. Je n'ai meme plus à essayer de cacher mon identité."   
Sasarai: " Ils vont te capturer..."   
Il s'arretent. Ils ne peuvent pas la capturer. S'ils essayent de l'empecher de repartir avec sa fille, Jilia déchainera la Bête... Un massacre... le même sort que la troupe de brigand qui avait osé s'installer dans ses terre de la louvière...   
Sasarai: "Jilia, tu n'irais pas jusque la."   
Elle le regarde fixement en réponse. Bien sur que si. Pour sa louvette, elle est prete à tout. Aucune raison ne peut prévaloir contre l'instinct maternel de la Louve. Derrière Jilia, les rebelles se sont réorganisé et leurs chefs s'avancent vers Jilia et mettent un genoux en terre: " Votre majesté, bienvenue à Highland."   
Jilia cesse de fixer Sasarai pour répondre vivement: " Je ne suis plus la reine de Highland. je suis entré dans le clergé Harmonien et je ne peux donc plus prétendre au trone. Je viens juste chercher ma fille." 

Les rebelles echangent quelques commentaires perplexes. Mais le leader reprend en main ses troupes, la princesse Siane est là pour assurer la continuité de la lignée des Blight. en lui-même, il se dit qu'il sera plus avantageux de se proclamer régent d'une princesse de trois ans, plutot que conseiller de la Reine Jilia. Bien que parfaitement consciente de ce qui se trame, Jilia ne fait aucun commentaire.   
Sasarai maintenant amusé regarde le petits groupe de rebelles jurer allégence à la famille Blight solennelement. Finalement, Jilia va bel et bien lancer cette rebellion armée. Se faufilant entre les racine derrière lui, Honorine part à L'Renouille. 


	26. Louve a l'attaque

chapitre 26: Louves à l'attaque 

Chez le maire de L'Renouille, le femme du maire a couché la petite fille dans la chambre de leur fils et a fait poster des gardes partout. Mais les gardes ne surveillent pas les papillons. Honorine a prévenu Maha et Yixine, qui ont décidé de prendre l'initiative. Yixine volete, se glisse sous la porte de la chambre où dort Siane et la reveille en la soupoudrant avec la poudre produite par ses ailes. Siane en se reveillant dans un endroit inconnu commence par pleurer et appelle sa maman. Puis elle repere Yixine qui volète devant la porte, autour de la poignée. Elle se lève et tente d'atteindre la poignée, mais elle est trop haute, et le corps pataud de Siane n'arrive pas à sauter. Yixine continue de voleter pour l'encourager. Que ce corps de petite fille est lourd! Siane qui a dormi et retrouvé toutes ses forces se concentre et utilise la magie dont lui a fait don la Bête en lui donnant le jour. En quelques instants, la voilà redevenue une petite louve ailée au pelage blanc.   
Une petite louve agile!   
Un bond, et ses pattes s'aggrippent à la poignée, la porte s'ouvre doucement. Siane s'aplatissant au maximum se faufile par l'ouverture, puis sous un buffet. Le garde n'a rien vu. Il faut dire qu'il a un petit coup de barre, le nez plein de la poudre soporifique de Yixine. Toujours guidé par le papillon, Siane gagne le petit jardin où l'attent Maha, la femme-Sphinx. Prenant la petite louve dans ses bras, elle s'envole sur le toit puis retombe plus loin dans une ruelle. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à sortir de la ville... Dans la maison du Maire, un cri d'alerte retentit: "Siane a disparu!" 

Immédiatement, les soldats se déploient dans les rues alentours à la recherche du ravisseur. Ils croisent bien une femme noire et une fillette rousse accompagné d'un petit chien blanc, mais ça ne correspond pas au profil de la disparue. Ils les laissent aller tranquillement. Maha et Honorine sont presque à la porte, mais Siane s'agite, elle veut aller courir et retrouver sa maman dont elle perçoit l'odeur au loin. Juste à la porte, un jeune homme vient à leur rencontre. Avec stupéfaction, Honorine et Maha reconnaissent Sasarai! Honorine était pourtant persuadé qu'il allait rester dans la foret avec Jilia... Reconnaissant la petite louve malgré sa transformation, il dit: " C'est Siane..."   
Honorine: " Sasarai, nous avons réussi à la liberer. Mais il faut qu'on sorte de la ville rapidement, Siane s'impatiente. "   
Le jeune homme lui lance un etrange regard et après quelques instants de réflexion, tend les mains pour prendre Siane. Maha un peu réticente lui tend la petite louve, mais comme Jilia lui fait confiance... Mais Honorine réalise tout un coup qu'il ne porte pas les même vetements que tout à l'heure, et surtout... pas la même Rune! 

Elle veut l'empecher de prendre Siane, mais il est plus rapide et se téléporte hors de vue avec la petite. Maha comprend immédiatement qu'elles ont été bernée, et explose de rage. Basculant la gorge en arrière, elle lance un long hurlement pour avertir Jilia puis elle se métamorphose, reprenant sont apparence normale de Shpinx. Elle bondit et s'envole au-dessue de la ville, recherchant le mage qui leur a prit la louvette. Le repérant juste hors des murs d'enceinte, elle fond sur lui toutes griffes dehors. De son coté Honorine part au triple galop sur ses petites pates de chèvres en direction de la forêt. 

Le hurlement de Maha a resonné à des kilomètres à la ronde, effrayant les paysans et les rebelles qui se plaçaient dans les bois en vue d'une offensive. Jilia l'a entendu aussi. Cette fois elle averti Sasarai avant d'agir: " Sasarai, c'est un signal d'urgence. Ne me retient pas..."   
Sasarai: "Je t'accompagnes."   
Les deux cavaliers s'elancent hors du bois, faussant compagnie aux rebelles qui voient avec admiration leur reine partir à l'assaut de L'Renouille. Galvanisée par son exemple, c'est toute l'armée rebelle qui jaillit dans la plaine en criant "Pour Highland!" 

La garnison de Dunan voyant ça sonne l'alerte dans la ville et ferme les portes. Mais peu importe car c'est à l'exterieur que tout ce passe. Protégé par le Vent, Luc résiste aux assaut de Maha mais ne peut se concentrer suffisament pour se téléporter hors d'atteinte. La petite louve dans ses bras lui complique la tache en lui déchiquetant la peau de ses canines depuis qu'elle a comprit qu'il ne l'amenait pas à sa Maman.   
Luc: " Je veux juste que tu me conduise à Sasarai, arrete de me mordre ou je..."   
La Terre, elle est proche!   
Luc repère du coin de l'il les deux cavaliers qui foncent sur lui à grande vitesse. C'est bon. Il lance la petite fille en direction de Maha. Occupée à rattraper et calmer la louvette, Maha le laisse tranquille assez de temps pour qu'il puisse se teléporter juste devant Sasarai. Un instant stupéfaite de voir Sasarai en double exemplaire, Jilia contourne le jeune homme sans plus s'en soucier en voyant sa fille plus loin dans les bras de Maha, menacée par la garnison de L'renouille qui sort de la ville en rang serré. 

Alors que Jilia file droit devant elle, Sasarai rend à Luc un regard aussi furieux que le sien: " Encore toi! qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin! et qui es-tu?"   
Luc: "Tu ne le sais toujours pas? Tu es vraiment un ignorant, grand frère."   
Avec une féroce envie de mettre en piece l'autre en face de lui, les deux mages commencent à faire appel à leur Rune. Mais un rugissement vibrant dans la Plaine les fait sursauter tous les deux.   
Sasarai: " Encore..."   
Luc affiche une expression perplexe mais ne voulant pas se détourner de son adversaire, il continue de faire son sort face à Sasarai. Sasarai lance une défense magique et taquine son petit frère: " Tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos à ton plus grand ennemi."   
Une enorme louve blanche s'abat sur Luc par derrière, la rune Bête etincellant de rage sur son front., suivi par un sphinx noir. Sasarai tranquillement lance des lianes pour enserrer tout le groupe dans une meme cage et téléporte l'ensemble au point de départ, c'est à dire la foret. Quelques minutes plus tard, à la place où ils se trouvaient l'armée rebelles et la garnison de L'renouille commencent leur première bataille. 


	27. pendant la bataille

chapitre 27: pendant la bataille 

La louve tenant Luc sous ses crocs tonne: " C'est toi qui a fait enlevé ma fille!"   
Luc tente de s'echapper, mais son corps refuse de lui obeir, soumis à la magie de la Bête, et il ne peut prononcer aucun sort. Seul le réflexe de survie du Vent lui-meme fait bouclier et l'empeche d'être echarpé sur le champ.   
Sasarai signale à Jilia: " Ta fille pleure."   
Instantanement, la louve se redresse. Après s'être assuré que sa proie ne bougera pas, Jilia reprend forme humaine et cours prendre sa fille dans ses bras. La Rune Bête luit dorée sur son ventre blanc et Sasarai detourne le regard obligement du spectacle de Jilia completement nue.. Les Servantes de la Bête se rassemble autour de Jilia qui serre Siane dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, sauf Maha qui veille auprès de Luc. 

Sasarai demande à la Shpinx: "Il ne peut pas faire de magie?"   
Maha: "Non, la Bête lui a paralysé les membres et les cordes vocales."   
Tranquillisé, Sasarai examine le visage et la main droite de Luc, qui à part des grimaces furieuses ne peut pas faire grand chose. Il est plutot intrigué, et de voir Luc dans cet état lui met du baume au cur. Mais pour pouvoir répondre à ses questions, il faudra lui rendre la parole. Sasarai jette ensuite un il sur le champ de bataille dans la plaine plus bas, où les rebelles n'arrivent pas à s'imposer. L'assaut a été mené trop précipitement. 

Un bref coup d'il sur Jilia qui n'a toujours pas l'air d'être habillée, puis sur Luc qui est en train de gratter le sol. Comprenant qu'il veut ecrire quelque chose, Sasarai trouve une plume et un papier dans ses sacoches gardée par Shibo et lui donne. Toujours entravé par les liane, Luc parvient à écrire: "C'est le maire de la ville qui a fait enlever Siane. J'étais juste là pour voir ce qui perturbait le cours du Destin."   
Sasarai: "Pourtant Maha affirme que tu leur a pris Siane."   
Luc: " J'avais compris qu'elle te connaissait et je voulais me servir d'elle comme appat pour te rencontrer."   
Sasarai dans un souffle répond: "Si tu tiens à la vie, ne redis pas ça à Jilia."   
Jilia: "On parle de moi?" 

Roulant le papier dans sa main, Sasarai se retournes prudement vers Jilia. Après s'être assuré qu'elle a remit sa tunique, il lui répond: " ce n'est pas Luc qui a fait enlevé ta fille, mais le maire. Luc a cherché à recuperer Siane sans savoir que Honorine et Maha étaient de notre coté."   
Jilia n'est pas convaincue: " Il n'était pas très amical tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air de vous battre, non?"   
Sasarai: " Nous avons des divergences d'opinion sur la magie. Le Vent et la Terre sont des magie très opposées... Tu sais, Maha est comme toi, elle a tendance à bondir toute griffe dehors avant de laisser le temps de s'expliquer. C'est ce qui explique ce malentendu."   
Jilia: " Alors il faut que je le libères?"   
Sasarai: " ... Disons qu'au moins tu le laisses en vie. " 

Jilia regarde alternativement Luc et Sasarai avant de déclarer: " Vos querelles de familles ou de magie ne me concernent pas, après tout."   
Touchant Luc de sa main, elle le libère de la paralysie: " je vous interdis de vous battre en présence de ma fille. Reglez vos problèmes autrement."   
Luc se redresse, toujours le visage fermé: " Je ne remercies pas, grand frère."   
Sasarai: " Je n'en demandes pas tant. Mais je veux une vraie discussion face à face. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu as contre moi. A moins que tu ne soit trop lache pour t'expliquer. C'est facile de ruminer sa haine tout seul dans son coin!" 

Sans rien répondre, Luc disparaît. Jilia s'assoit par terre à coté de Sasarai.   
Jilia: " C'est ton petit frère? Vous semblez mal vous entendre."   
Sasarai: " En fait, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je le rencontre. La première fois, c'était pendant la guerre de Dunan. Il a été enlevé enfant par la sorcière Leknaat. Alors je ne le connais pas du tout, mais il a l'air faché contre moi. " 

Le silence s'installe entre eux deux, mais c'est un silence agreable et détendu. Il n'y a plus rien entre eux qui fait obstacle et ils peuvent se parler à cur ouverts. A quelques centaines de mètres, une bataille fait rage mais ils ne s'en soucient pas. ça ne les concerne plus, qu'ils se battent s'il le veulent.   
Sasarai: " Rentrons à Harmonia, Jilia."   
Jilia: " Oui... je vais demander à entrer effectivement dans le clergé. Tu soutiendras ma candidature?"   
Sasarai: " Après tout ce que tu viens de faire ici, elle te sera offerte sur un plateau. Tu as déclenchée la rebellion que désirait le conseil des évêques, défait l'apprenti de Leknaat et mit Dunan en difficulté. Beau palmares."   
Jilia: " Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, mais quand je suis emportée par les emotions de la Bête..."   
Sasarai: " Je sais. A Harmonia, nous veillerons à ce que rien ne viennes déchainer la fureur de la rune qui t'habites. " 


	28. repos bien mérité

chapitre 28: un repos mérité 

Le jeune evêque tente de réprimer un baillement, mais la journée a été dure et il est fatigué de toute la magie qu'il a eut à faire.   
Jilia: " ça va aller? Retournons à l'auberge de ce matin, elle n'est pas si loin à vol d'oiseau. Tu arriveras à tenir jusque là?"   
Sasarai: " du moment que c'est cette créature blanche qui me portes, ça devrait aller."   
Jilia: " Shibo, elle s'appelle Shibo. On va y aller en volant, ça sera plus tranquille. "   
Sasarai: " Et tes autres servantes? "   
Jilia regarde les femelles animales qui l'entourent, elles sont fatiguée elles aussi.   
Jilia: " Vous aussi vous voulez vous reposer à l'auberge."   
Honorine: " Nous allons nous cacher dans les bois pour dormir, ça nous suffira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire après? On rentre à la Louvière ou on vous raccompagne à Crystal Valley?"   
Sasarai: "Jilia, c'est plutot embêtant de savoir qu'il y a à Harmonia un village de Bêtes furieuses qui échappe à tout controlle. Fais donc venir toutes tes servantes à Crystal Valley, on leut donnera un statue de religieuse et un couvent dans le domaine du Grand Temple pour qu'elles soient tranquilles. "   
Jilia: " Si elles peuvent avoir un endroit protégé pour vivre, ça sera parfait. La louvière va redevenir une montagne normale. Toutes les cinq, rentrez à la maison tranquillement, je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout seras prêt à vous accueillir." 

Les femmes-bête font oui de la tête et disparaissent dans les bois. Les deux montures ont changé de forme pour devenir des creatures aux grandes ailes, sur lesquel montent Sasarai et Jilia portant Siane. Elles s'envolent et montent haut dans le ciel avant de mettre le cap sur Harmonia. Ils retrouvent la même chambre que le matin. Sasarai s'effondre dans le lit sous le regard rieur de Jilia et s'endort immédiatement. Jilia reste encore éveillé quelques temps pour s'occuper de Siane qu'elle convaint de reprendre forme humaine. Puis le soir venu, elle se couche avec sa fille auprès de Sasarai, elle aussi fatiguée, et s'endort rapidement. 

------------------------------------ 

La garnison a réussi à défendre L'Renouille et les rebelles se sont repliés dans les bois, mais n'ont pas trouvé trace de Jilia, ni de Siane. Quelques témoins ont assisté de loin à une bataille entre deux mages, un Loup et un Sphinx, mais tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, c'est que le magicien qui accompagnait Jilia y était. Il y avait aussi le cheval noir de la Reine dans le lot, mais comme tout le monde a soudain disparu... Laissé avec leur questions et leurs doute, les rebelles retournent à leur camp sans entousiathme. Sans nouvelle de leur Reine et de leur Princesse, la motivation va finir par s'emousser et la rebellion va retomber d'elle-même quelques mois plus tard après la mort des principaux leaders. Le maire de L'Renouille sera changé et la situation s'améliorera dans la province de Highland 

------------------------------------ 

Après un sommeil pourtant réparateur, Sasarai se reveille plein de courbature. Ouvrant les yeux, il a la surprise de trouver face à lui deux grands yeux bleu qui le détaillent avec curiosité. Siane est deja reveillée et elle s'interresse beaucoup à celui qui dort à coté d'elle et de sa maman. Sasarai fait un sourire à la petite fille, c'est la première fois qu'il la voit sous forme humaine.   
Sasarai: "Bonjour Siane, tu es une très jolie petite fille. Je m'appelles Sasarai." 

Rassuré par le sourire, Siane s'enhardit et se rapproche pour toucher de sa petite main le cheveux et le visage du jeune homme. Elle essaye de trouver un moyen de le différencier de l'autre homme tout pareil qui avait essayé de la prendre. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. C'est la même odeur, la même peau, les mêmes cheveux... c'est le même homme, mais en même temps elle comprend bien que ce n'est pas la même personne. Tres perturbant.   
ah, elle a trouvé. Sur la main droite, ce n'est pas la même couleur qui brille, ce n'est pas l'odeur de la même magie. Toute contente, Siane mordille gentiment la main droite de Sasarai.   
Sasarai: " Une vraie louvette. Tu ne parles pas, Siane? "   
Jilia murmure dans un demi-sommeil: " Elle parle très peu. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. Pilika n'est pas bavarde et de simples cris suffisent à transmettre ses demandes. De vivre dans le monde des hommes va lui faire du bien de ce coté là. Elle va être obligé de parler. Siane, ne mord pas Sasarai. " 

La petite fille revient se blottir contre sa mère. La tête sur l'oreiller, Jilia encore à moitié endormie regarde Sasarai. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse doucement:" Bonjour Jilia". 


	29. Nouvelle vie harmonienne

  
chapitre 29: nouvelle vie harmonienne. 

Quelques mois ont passé depuis la retour de Jilia et Sasarai à Crystal Valley. Jilia vient d'être officiellement accepté dans le clergé au rang exceptionel d'Evêque de la Bête. Elle habite dans un couvent entouré d'un grand parc appartenant au temple, proche de Crystal Valley. Elle y vit avec Sasarai, dans un scandaleux concubinage. Pour les bienfaits de l'ordre moral, l'archevêque envisage de légaliser cette union comme une alliance sacrée entre deux Runes. Les autres femelles servantes de la Bête vivent aussi dans ce couvent, à l'abri des humains normaux et au sercice exclusif de la Bête. Ce sont les religieuses de l'ordre runique de la Louve. Pilika a finit par accepter de venir vivre aussi dans ce couvent, après que Jilia et Sasarai ait élaboré un sort de détection qui la préviendra si jamais Jowy s'approche de la maison. La maison est desormais propriété de Pilika, Jilia lui a donnée pour qu'elle ait toujours un endroit où elle puisse vivre comme humaine. Pilika va maintenant à l'ecole. 

Les années s'écoulent en harmonie, Pilika grandit, Siane grandit aussi. Jilia envisage de ralentir son rythme de travail pour avoir un autre enfant. Sasarai a beaucoup surprit Luc en atterissant au sommet de la tour de Leknaat sur Shibo, et avec Siane. Comme s'il y avait un seul endroit dans le monde où il pouvait échapper à l'odorat de la Bête! Le moindre insecte courant le long des pierre peut devenir un espion pour la Louve quand elle veut retrouver quelqu'un.   
Luc: "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!"   
Sasarai: " Je t'ai dit que je voulais une conversation sérieuse avec toi, et tant que j'y suis, avec vous dame Leknaat. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur nous deux, petit frère, sur vous dame Leknaat, sur Harmonia. J'ai découvert... beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à mes questions."   
Leknaat: "On dirait... que Harmonia a changé."   
Sasarai: "Oui. Jilia, moi et beaucoup d'autre personne, nous voulons changer Harmonia, pour en faire un pays encore plus beau. "   
Derrière Sasarai, Siane dévisage Luc. Elle a fait un gros caprice pour partir avec son père adoptif et rencontrer de nouveau au magicien du Vent. Elle en a besoin pour surmonter sa peur et son traumatisme de son enlevement passé. Et puis ces deux êtres aussi semblables et en même temps différents piquent sa curiosité. Pour l'instant, elle préfère rester à l'abri derrière la Terre et regarder de loin pendant que Sasarai parle avec Leknaat et que Luc boude.   
Leknaat: " Je ne suis que Voyante, mon role ne se borne qu'à regarder la Balance de l'equilibre sans pouvoir intervenir."   
Sasarai: " Pour quelqu'un qui prétend être coupé du monde, vous intervenez quand même dans beaucoup dans la marche de l'histoire. Et vous en voulez particulierement à Harmonia."   
Luc: " Ne parle pas comme ça à Dame Leknaat."   
Leknaat: " Je n'ai rien de particulier contre Harmonia..."   
Siane a fini par lacher Sasarai et se rapproches doucement de Luc; jusqu'à lui prendre la main droite pour regarder sa Rune. Luc essaye de retirer sa main mais la fillette s'aggripe.   
Siane: " C'est le Vent. C'est bon."   
Distrait par la petite fille, Sasarai regarde en riant sous cape Luc qui essaye d'echapper à la petite fille. Même Leknaat est amusée.   
Sasarai: " Siane, tu sais la Dame aussi elle a une Rune."   
ça suffit pour que la petite fille lache la main de Luc pour bondir sur Leknaat abasourdie, qui se retrouve avec Siane en train de lui mordiller la main.   
Sasarai: "Siane, ne mord pas. "   
Siane: " Mais je ne connaît pas le gout et l'odeur de cette magie. Ni de cette femme."   
Sasarai: " C'est la Porte. Et la femme s'appelle Leknaat. "   
Toute agitée par ses nouvelles découvertes, Siane court tout autour de Leknaat , puis de Luc, revient à Leknaat qu'elle regarde instensément, puis elle recommence à courir. Sasarai rigole franchement: " C'est une véritable force de vie... Dame Leknaat, vous devriez essayer de faire comprendre les idées de Destin et de Balance du monde à cette petite, ça pourrait être amusant. "   
Comme si la Bête se souciait de la marche du monde. Manger, dormir, jouer et se reproduire, grandir, courir et chasser, Vivre, ce sont ses seules préoccupations. Peu lui importe là ou va le monde, elle y vit au jour le jour tout simplement. 

Sasarai s'est engagé à ne pas révéler la retraite de Leknaat à son gouvernement, il a encore beaucoup de questions à poser. Même s'il ne partage pas les idées de la Voyante, il lui reconnaît un savoir vieux de plusieurs sciecle qu'il aimerait acquerir. Il prévient qu'il reviendra la voir régulierement. Malgré ses protestations, Leknaat demande à Luc de se rendre à Harmonia quelque temps, lui aussi pour apprendre et essayer de comprendre ce que veux ce pays. Le couvent protégé de la Louve est le meilleur des points de chute pour lui, comme ça il pourra se disputer souvent avec Sasarai sous le regard amusé de Jilia, Siane accrochée à sa main. 


	30. le retour

  
chapitre 30:le retour 

Les années filent et passent. Pilika et Siane grandissent, Jilia, Sasarai et Luc ne changent pas. Toujours accroché à la main droite de Luc, la jeune fille vient rendre visite à Leknaat. Mais celle-ci a déjà un invité, Un jeune homme aux cheveux bloncs et aux yeux bleus, qui se lève d'un bond quand il voit le visage de la petite fille, si semblable au sien. Muet d'étonnement, Jowy dévisage Siane sans comprendre. Surprise elle aussi par la ressemblance, Siane a lachée la main de Luc. Mais alors que Jowy veut s'approcher d'elle, elle est frappée par un odeur de magie qu'elle connaît. le chaos. c'est un homme du chaos. le souvenir flou de Yuber percute la jeune fille et qui pousse un cri de terreur et part en courant, reprenant sa forme plus rassurante de louve ailée. De toutes la vitesse de ses pattes blanches, elle court hors de la tour magrè les appel de Luc. Ce dernier part à sa poursuite, ils sont trop loin de Harmonia pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à pied, elle risque de s'égarer.   
Leknaat explique à Jowy: " C'est Siane Blight. Elle est marquée par la magie de la Rune Bête et a quelque fois des réactions un peu brutales."   
Jowy: " Siane... Bligt?" 

La jeune fille n'a jamais voulu revenir à la tour, toujours effrayée par le chaos, et Luc a finit par la téléporter chez elle. Jowy lui demande de le téléporter aussi à Crystal Valley. Même si c'est dur pour lui, il veut aller voir Jilia et lui demander.. pour Siane. Avec sa bonne volonté habituelles, Luc téléporte Jowy au beau milieu de Crystal Valley. Ne sachant avec certitude où se trouve Jilia, Jowy se dirige vers la maison qu'il avait fait aménager pour elle il y a de ça plus de 10 ans. La grille est ouverte, le jardin resplendit de fleur et il peut entendre quelqu'un jouer du piano. Le piano s'arrête soudain et une jeune fille aparait à la fenêtre. C'est une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns bouclé, charmante dans une robe rose et blanche. Voyant Jowy à la grille, elle sort en courant de la maison: "Oncle Jowy!"   
Jowy est stupéfait: "Pi... Pilika?"   
Elle se jette à son cou, maintenant presque aussi grande que lui. Lui se souvenait d'une toute petite fille, et il retrouve une femme.   
Pilika: " Tu es revenu, Oncle Jowy!"   
Il ne peut retenir davantage ses larmes: "Pilika... ça fait si longtemps..." 

Jilia ne viendra pas voir Jowy dans cette maison maintenant habitée par Pilika. Après de longues explications, Siane viendra lui rendre visite de temps en temps, restant toujours très distante avec ce père qu'elle n'a pas connue.   
Seule Pilika est toujours souriante auprès de Jowy. Sa longue attente a prit fin, il est rentré à la maison. Il y est resté avec elle. 

Fin   



End file.
